An Innocent Reality
by Aprian.K.Len
Summary: "Aku selalu hidup dalam kebiasaan, tak ada yang berarti, selalu pergi tanpa kenangan. Saat kenangan itu terpatri, entah kenapa akhirnya itu selalu terlupakan. Sampai akhirnya dia datang, mengubah hidupku"/ My fourth fict, hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : A Detective, NEET-er

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~  
O genki desu ka, Minna?_

Tema fict ini Romance & Mystery, jadi ya silahkan aja baca. Fict baru lagi, update mingguan. ^^

Untuk cover, saya dapet dari FB tapi lupa sumbernya. Peace ^^V

Shall we begin?

_A Rom-Myst Fict from me_

_~An Innocent Reality~_

_Main pair : IA & VY2 Yuuma, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
_

_Summary :_

"_Aku selalu hidup dalam kebiasaan, tak ada yang berarti, selalu pergi tanpa kenangan. Saat kenangan itu terpatri, entah kenapa akhirnya itu selalu terlupakan. Sampai akhirnya dia datang, mengubah hidupku"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' _ : flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
'Abc' : percakapan normal  
'**Abc**' : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 1 : A Detective, NEET-er

* * *

Yuuma's POV

* * *

"Hei!"

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Apa pekerjaan hari ini?"

"Ayo kita pergi!"

Kata-kata itu selalu aku dengar setiap hari tidak peduli aku dimana atau kapanpun aku berada. Aku tidak pernah tinggal secara tetap, ayahku seorang _yakuza_, jadi aku tidak mungkin bisa tinggal dengan tenang. Akhirnya aku terus berpindah mencari perlindungan dari _yakuza_ bawahan ayahku.

Sekarang aku kembali lagi ke Tokyo, prefektur ini semakin hari semakin ramai. Banyak yang berubah, yah aku sih tidak peduli, ada kemungkinan aku bisa berpindah lagi.

"To.. To.. Tolong..."

Suara siapa itu?!

"A-nak mu-da... Argh..."

BRUK!

Orang ini, orang ini mati?! Di gang sempit seperti ini?! Yang benar saja! Aku bisa dituduh melakukan pembunuhan!

"Hei! Apa kau melihat orang tua- Ah itu dia!"

Ada 3 orang aneh, 1 laki-laki dan 2 perempuan, mereka menghampiriku, ah tidak. Mereka menghampiri mayat ini...

"Lebih baik kau pergi, kami tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain."

Aku kemudian berjalan melalui keempat (yang satunya sudah tidak bernafas) orang itu. Aku sudah biasa melihat yang seperti itu. Lagipula berpindah tempat berkali-kali karena pekerjaan kotor ayahku, itu berarti aku sudah berkali-kali pula menghindari kejaraan maut, toh itu sih menurutku, aku tidak menuntut.

* * *

"Ya, anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, dia sudah pernah tinggal di Tokyo, tapi karena pekerjaan ayahnya, dia sering berpindah tempat tinggal. Hei, masuklah."

Guru berbadan tegap dengan senyum yang seakan tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya ini menyuruhku masuk. Kalau tidak salah namanya Hibiki Lui-_sensei_, atau semacamnya..

Aku memperkenalkan diriku singkat dan menulis huruf kanji dari namaku, Yuusei Yuuma, simpel kan?

"Nah, sekarang mari kita mulai pelajarannya. Oh iya, Yuuma, sehabis ini kau ikut aku ke kantor, setelah jam ku selesai. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku beritahu."

Aku mengangguk dengan muka malas, baru masuk sekolah ini, sudah kena perintah macam-macam. Sekolah ini, _Misaki Gakkuen, _sekolah swasta yang tidak terlalu terkenal. Mungkin ayahku merencakan semua ini agar aku sulit ditemukan orang-orang yang menentang ayahku. Jika soal pengalaman, mulai lolos dari maut sampai melihat pembunuhan sih aku sering, tapi aku belum pernah membunuh orang, apa kata masyarakat jika aku membunuh orang, itu berarti aku mendukung ayahku. Aku hanya ingin hidup damai. Ibuku sudah meninggal, aku punya seorang kakak, kakak perempuan, dia mirip ibuku, tapi pekerjaannya tidak jelas, dia lebih sering kerja _part time_, ketimbang kerja tetap. Sebenarnya dia sudah lulus kuliah dan memegang gelar sarjana, tapi entah kenapa dia lebih suka hidup bebas dan bergantung dengan uang kiriman ayah.

Soal kakakku, namanya Yuusei Mizki, rambutnya hitam tidak seperti ku yang berwarna merah muda. Aku mewarisi warna rambut ibu, sedangkan dia mewarisi rambut ayah. Wajahnya oriental, sama seperti ibu. Ibu dan ayahku berbeda kebangsaan, ayah ku berasal dari Inggris, sedangkan ibu asli Jepang. Kenapa rambut ayah hitam, tidak pirang? Karena kakek-nenek kami juga orang Inggris-Jepang. Kakek ku berambut pirang, tapi nenek ku berambut hitam.

Dulu di daerah Eropa, orang dari Asia yang berambt hitam disebut '_Shinigami'_ atau 'Dewa Kematian'. Mungkin itulah kenapa asal orang-orang Asia ditakuti oleh generasi muda orang barat.

.

.

.

"Nah, Yuuma. Bisa kau beritahu apa yang kau lihat pagi ini?"

Aku mengerutkan alis mendengar perkataan guru yang satu ini, baru juga bertemu denganku dia sudah menanyakan kehidupan pribadiku? Lui-_sensei_, guru macam apa kau ini?

"Jika aku tidak menjawab?" Aku berkata demikian yang dijawab senyum mengerikan.

"Aku bisa menyebarkan rumor buruk tentang kau yang keturunan _yakuza_ terkenal di sekolah."

HAH?! DIA SEORANG STALKER! Ehm... Ah maaf, bisa-bisa aku menghancurkan keyboard seseorang yang mengetik ini, atau apalah. Ini hanya sekedar lelucon, kalian bisa mengabaikannya.

"Maksudmu pagi ini, saat aku bertemu orang tua yang mati di sebuah gang kecil?"

Lui-_sensei_ menepuk telapak tangannya, sepertinya aku tidak salah. Tapi memang apa hubungannya dengan dia?

"Kurasa kau sudah mau bekerja sama, begini, setelah pulang dari sini, aku mengharapkan kau pergi ke distrik Setagaya, yah... Di sana ramai sih, mungkin akan sulit mencariku. Aku akan menjelaskan nanti setelah bertemu, sekarang kau boleh pergi!"

Aku keluar ruang guru tanpa berkata apapun, apa yang dia maksud? Daripada banyak pikir, lebih baik cepat pergi aja deh.

* * *

Disinilah aku, berputar-putar di distrik Setagaya. Tadinya aku mau mengabaikan perkataan guru nyeleneh itu dan pergi ke Akihabara, tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan aku akan mengetahui sesuatu tentang hal tadi pagi, tahu kan? Yang soal orang tua tergeletak di gang kecil itu.

Pertama aku menyusuri ruas jalan protokol, hanya saking ramainya aku tidak kuat dan berhenti di sebuah toko kelontong. Tahu kan? Toko yang menjual perlatan elektronik bekas plus di sini ramai, sepertinya toko ini juga menyediakan makanan dan minuman, aku niatnya ingin masuk lewat pintu, tapi karena ramainya itu. Aku malah menyusuri belakang toko.

"Ah! Anak yang tadi pagi!"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat 3 orang yang tadi pagi berpapasan denganku, mereka sedang asik makan ramen instan. Yang 2 perempuan, mereka identik dan berambut pirang. Satunya lagi seperti wanita jadi-jadian yang nyeleneh membawa sebuah sarung pedang.

"Err... Kalian orang yang tadi pagi. Kok bisa ada di sini?"

"Dasar tidak sopan!" Yang perempuan mendengus padaku.

"Perkenalkan dirimu sendiri sebelum bertanya kepada orang yang menyapa mu ramah!"

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu Rin, astaga.." Perempuan yang satunya ikutan mendengus pada perempuan yang dipanggil Rin itu.

"Ah, baiklah. Yuusei Yuuma, selesai."

Krik...

Krik...

Krik...

"Hei bocah, aku tidak segan-segan memenggal kepalamu saat ini juga jika kau menghina kami dengan hinaan macam itu." Wanita jadi-jadian tadi menghunus pedangnya ke arahku! Kukira ia hanya membawa sarung pedang saja! Ternyata pedangnya asli!

"Err... Pedangmu bagus, ini asli ya? Hehe... Hehe..." Yuuma bodoh! Kenapa kau bercanda di saat seperti ini?!

"Tenanglah Gakupo! Hei, hei, paling tidak dia sudah memperkenalkan dirinya! Mungkin ia hanya waspada!" Terimakasih perempuan pirang! Kau memang orang baik!

"Tapi nama Yuusei, aku seperti pernah mendengarnya... Ah iya! Nama Kelompok _yakuza_ terkenal! Apa hubungan mu dengan mereka?" Perempuan pirang yang mirip perempuan yang tadi dipanggil Rin bertanya padaku.

Aku menatap perempuan itu, perempuan satunya yang tadi dipanggil Rin sepertinya ikut penasaran. Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil Gakupo tadi menurunkan pedangnya dari leherku.

"Aku... Err... Aku anak dari pemimpin mereka."

BRUUUSH!

Rin dan perempuan satunya menyembur kuah ramen yang mereka makan, sedangkan orang yang dipanggil Gakupo tadi langsung terkejut.

Gakupo menghunus pedangnya lagi dan menempatkannya di wajahnya lalu tiba-tiba di bertekuk lutut padaku sambil menyiapkan pedang di perut sebelah kirinya, astaga! Kenapa ini?!

"Maafkan hamba, tuan. Persilahkan hamba yang pendosa ini menebus perbuatan hamba dengan _harakiri_, sekarang juga." Gakupo berkata dengan mantap, apa yang terjadi?!

"_Mou_... Sudah! Tolong jelaskan ada apa ini!" Aku berteriak tidak tahan.

"Ah, maaf terlambat memperkenalkan diri, izinkan hamba mengenalkan diri hamba dan rekan hamba satu persatu sebelum menebus dosa hamba dengan _harakiri_. Nama hamba Kamui Gakupo, seorang yang menjunjung tinggi harga diri samurai yang pernah di selamatkan hidupnya oleh kelompok _yakuza_ Yuusei. Sedangkan mereka, yang perempuan bernama Kagamine Rin dan yang laki-laki bernama Kagamine Len, mereka lulusan universitas Nagoya yang bekerja paruh waktu bersama hamba."

"Err.. Oke, aku mengerti. Sebelumnya, Gakupo-_san_, bisa kau hentikan aksi _harakiri_ mu itu. Aku tidak marah sedikitpun. Dan, yang mana dari mereka yang laki-laki? Bukannya mereka berdua perempuan?" Aku bertanya dengan frontal, yang mana Kagamine Len?

Anak berambut pirang yang dikuncir _ponytail_ kecil langsung meringkuk dengan suramnya. Sedangkan yang satunya, yang memakai pita polkadot dikuncir _side ponytail _langsung tertawa dengan kerasnya.

"Terima kasih atas pengampunan tuan, dan silahkan panggil saya Gakupo. Yang meringkuk itu bernama Kagamine Len, dia laki-laki."

JDEER!

Aku tidak menyangka! Perempuan berwajah manis yang sedari tadi membela ku adalah laki-laki! Pasti dunia sudah terbalik sekarang!

"Maafkan aku, Len-_san_... Err... Aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak apa-apa *sniff*, tapi ini mengejutkan, kelompok _yakuza_ terkenal memiliki seorang anak. Dan panggil aku Len saja, tanpa embel-embel _san_."

"Dan panggil aku Rin! _Ciaossu_~~"

"Bukan hanya 1 anak, aku tinggal berdua dengan kakakku." Aku menambahkan keterangan tentang diriku, sepertinya mereka kenal ayahku dan tidak berniat menjatuhkan ayahku, yah, tidak apalah aku sedikit membongkar rahasia.

"EEEHH!"

Sebegitu terkejutnya kah mereka mendengar ini? Memang ini begitu tabu untuk di dengar?

"Tidak kusangka.."

"Iya.."

"Hamba tidak tahu tentang itu.."

"Gakupo, bisakah kau berhenti memanggil dirimu sendiri dengan kata hamba?" Aku agak risih mendengar panggilan itu.

"Tidak bisa! Itu adalah pelanggaran dalam harga diri samurai! Ah! Maaf hamba berteriak, persilahkan hamba menebus dosa hamba dengan memenggal kepala hamba saat ini juga." Gakupo! Jangan membuatku makin stress!

"STOP! Gakupo! Cukup! Aku tidak mau dikira orang bengis! Terserah kau tapi jangan nekad lagi! Lalu, Len dan Rin? Kalian kembar?"

"Yup!"

"Itu benar..."

Aku tidak peduli dengan terbaliknya dunia, tapi aku ingin melindungi senyum Len yang bagai bidadari itu..

"Errr... Yuuma-_san_, bisa berhenti memandangiku seperti itu? Kau membuatku takut..." Len berkata demikian, aku baru sadar menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh, aku masih STRAIGHT! Ingat itu!

"Kyaaa! Pesona Len _nii-chan_ tidak bisa ditandingi siapapun!"

"Rin kau berisik!"

BRAAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu belakang toko terbuka begitu keras, aku melihat gadis yang ku kenal memakai apron dari dalamnya.

"Kenapa kalian berisik sih?! Sudah makan menumpang, mengganggu pekerjaan!" Perempuan itu marah-marah kepada kami, tapi sepertinya aku kenal, Ah! Iya, aku ingat!

"Miku?"

"Yuuma?"

"Loh? Miku, kau kenal dia?" Rin bertanya kepada Miku yang dijawab anggukan.

"Dia teman sekolahku, Yuusei Yuuma."

"Kau sedang apa Miku?" Aku bertanya kepada Miku, lalu dijawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Aku bekerja paruh waktu di sini!"

"Oh.."

"YAHOO~~ Maaf aku terlambat! Hal menarik apa yang terjadi di sini?!"

Sepertinya aku mengenal suara nyeleneh itu...

"Lui-_sensei_?!"

"Hoy! Yuuma! Kau datang juga! Aku mencari mu kemana-mana!"

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

"Santai dulu, kalian sudah saling kenal kan? Aku punya permintaan khusus padamu, sepertinya kau bisa rukun dengan 'dia', karena salah satu anak buah ayahmu merupakan teman baik dari 'dia'."

Alisku berkerut, 'dia'? Siapa yang kau maksud 'dia'?

"Siapa yang kau maksud 'dia'?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, dan jika kau bersedia, kau boleh ikut kelompok kami! Dan mungkin kau bisa dekat dengan orang tuamu!" Itu yang dikatakan Lui-_sensei_, aku sedikit berpikir setelahnya

Orang tua? Ayah?! Hmm, menarik...

"Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu.."

* * *

Aku, Rin, Len, Gakupo, dan Lui-_sensei_ menaiki tangga sebuah apartmen, Miku tidak bisa ikut karena masih bekerja. Kami sampai di pintu paling pojok lantai teratas apartemen ini, nomor 40... Hmm... Apa, mungkin tepatnya siapa yang ada di dalam sana?

Lui-_sensei_ membuka pintu kamar apartmen itu, aku meneguk ludahku... Dan saat melihat ke dalam, aku langsung terkejut! Monitor ukuran 42 inch dimana-mana! CPU tertata rapi di sudut ruangan, belasan _router_ dan _power bank_ dimana-mana! Maniak apa yang tinggal di dalam sini?! Aku mempertajam penglihatanku, di mana aku bisa melihat seorang gadis, tubuhnya kecil, rambutnya kuning pucat... Dia terlihat sedang menatap monitor di depannya dari atas tempat tidurnya.

Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung melempar kaleng minuman padaku, DoKuPe? Hmm, minuman ini memang sedang terkenal sekarang.

"Cepat buka tutup minuman itu, atau aku akan dehidrasi. Jika aku dehidrasi aku tidak bisa membuka seluruh potensiku untuk menyelesaikan semua kasus di dunia ini. Dan jika itu terjadi, tugasku sebagai juru bicara orang mati akan gagal."

Berkata apa gadis itu? Ku akui suaranya merdu, tapi perkataannya agak tidak nyambung dengan situasi

"Yuusei Yuuma, 16 tahun, kelas 2 SMA di _Misaki Gakkuen_. Anak dari pemimpin kelompok _yakuza _terkenal, mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan berumur 24 tahun bernama Yuusei Mizki, hidup selalu berpindah, ibumu sudah meninggal. Kau pernah memenangkan tingkat provinsi kejuaraan robotik dan tingkat nasional sebagai juara harapan di lomba karya tulis sastra. Aku kenal orang-orang dari kelompok ayahmu."

Gila?! Dia stalker ya?!

"Sepetinya kau penasaran ya? Dia orang yang kami bicarakan tadi. Namanya IA, detektif yang bekerja di bawah perintah langsung kelompok ayahmu dan juga ulung dalam menyelesaikan masalah dalam masyarakat."

Aku melihat orang itu, dia berdiri... Pakaiannya _gothic lolita, _ dia berdiri dia atas kasurnya. Aku melihat perempuan ini, tubuhnya kecil mungkin hanya sepundak ku. Tapi wajahnya manis.

"Li-lihat apa kau?! Mana Do-Do-DoKuPe ku?!"

Aku langsung terkejut dan segera membuka kaleng DoKuPe nya tapi karena terburu-buru, sodanya malah meledak dan merembes keluar mengenai tubuhku.

Aku memberikan DoKuPe itu, dan menatapnya... Tatapan ku tidak bisa lepas dari gadis ini... Sedangkan dia menatap dengan cara mencuri-curi sambil agak sinis kepadaku.

* * *

Chapter 1 completed~~~

Ini fict yang saya janjikan~~ Setelah fict sebelumnya yang bergenre fantasy, sekarang genrenya suspense & mystery diberi bumbu romansa dan sedikit taburan harem dengan komedi sebagai penutupnya~~ #PLAK

Dan akhir kata, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan pesan dan kesan. Tapi saya gak nuntut kok, dengan adanya yang membaca ini, saya sudah cukup senang. Jika ada yang ingin berkomentar, tolong janga pedas-pedas ya, jika kritik yang membangun nggak apa sih, karena review dari kalian itu penyemangat saya menulis! Jadi saya akan terus berkarya selama masih ada dukungan dari para readers semua!

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~

Best Regards,  
Aprian


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Let me know all about you

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~__  
__O genki desu ka, Minna?_

Laptop saya rusak, jadi saya gak ada pilihan lain. Mumpung lagi libur sekolah saya ngetik malam-malam di warnet (PM) #PLAK  
Doa'in ya semoga IC power laptop saya bener lagi dan gak merambat kerusakannya. Soalnya 120 judul anime dan kelangsungan hidup saya kedepan sedang dipertaruhkan T^T #LEBAY

Salah satu author dengan nama Xinon, penasaran. Kayaknya adegan terakhir chapter 1 mirip sama anime yang temanya NEET? Memang, judulnya Kami-sama no Memochou, silahkan tonton animenya ^^. Tapi saya tegaskan sekali lagi, ini bukan adaptasi, alur ceritanya benar-benar berbeda. Saya hanya lagi suka saja jika Yuuma ketemu IA yang pakai baju goth-loli dengan tubuh mungil dan rapuh. Awalnya mau buat setting di rumah sakit, jadi IA itu kena penyakit kronis, cuma saya sadar, kalau begitu ceritanya akan sulit berkembang. Akhirnya saya inisiatif, kenapa gak jadi NEET detective aja? Kan yang namanya NEET kebanyakan fisiknya lemah, dan dengan unsur detektif, cerita lebih mudah berkembang ^^.

Udah daripada banyak curhat gak jelas, mulai aja ya!

_A Rom-Myst Fict from me_

_~An Innocent Reality~_

_Main pair : IA & VY2 Yuuma, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

"_Aku selalu hidup dalam kebiasaan, tak ada yang berarti, selalu pergi tanpa kenangan. Saat kenangan itu terpatri, entah kenapa akhirnya itu selalu terlupakan. Sampai akhirnya dia datang, mengubah hidupku"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc'_: flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
'Abc' : percakapan normal  
'Abc' : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 2 : Let me know all about you

* * *

Yuuma's POV

* * *

"Huh? Kenapa lihat-lihat?"

Astaga gadis ini, dilihat saja sudah ngamuk.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Berhubung semua orang pergi, dan hanya tinggal kita berdua. Aku agak sedikit tertarik denganmu, terlebih otakmu."

IA mengulum lolipop yang sedari tadi ada di mulutnya sambil memainkan poninya yang kelewat panjang, apa dia tidak terganggu dengan poni sepanjang itu ya?

"IA-"

"Ssshh... IA itu hanyalah kode nama dari ayahmu. Aku agak risik dipanggil begitu, kesannya kau seakan tidak mengenalku. Panggil aku Aria, itu memang bukan nama asliku, tapi aku suka nama itu."

Dia kembali memotong perkataanku, yah memang tidak enak sih memanggil gadis ini dengan nama "IA" kesannya aku seperti memanggil orang lain. Tapi aku masih penasaran, ia ingin menanyakan apa saja padaku ya?

"Hmm, coba kita lihat. Apa rumus _Tangen_ dalam Trigonometri?"

Loh?! Kok malah jadi nanya pelajaran?! Gadis ini...

"_Sin _per _Cos."_

"Wah kau tahu ya, ku kira kau seorang _airhead_."

APA?! Bukan hanya tidak sopan, tapi dia juga memanggilku kepala kosong?! Kurasa gadis ini terlalu sombong untuk ukurannya.

"Hmm, coba sekali lagi... Kau tahu diagram curah hujan dalam konteks atom?"

Dia bertanya hal aneh lagi, sebenarnya apa yang dia mau?

"Diagram mnemonik moeler, kenapa memangnya?"

Aku balik bertanya padanya, kemudian dia melepas lolipopnya dan menatapku erat.

"Kapan kau belajar itu?"

"Entah, mungkin waktu akhir SMP?"

"Kita ganti pertanyaan.."

Aria pergi mencari sesuatu, ia berkeliling di kamarnya yang sesak ini, kemudian dia mengambil setangkai mawar dari vas bunga yang ia temukan di luar kamarnya.

Aku memiringkan kepala melihat tingkahnya, apa yang ingin dia lakukan?

"Begini, coba jelaskan ini. Memang ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan atom atau trigono, tapi jika kau memang suka sastra klasik, kau pasti tahu trik ini."

Ia meremas tangkai itu, perlahan warna bunga yang semula merah menjadi biru, kemudian menjadi hijau. Ini sih aku tahu triknya.

"Kau menaruh kapas di dalam kepalan tanganmu, tangkai bunga yang berpori akan meresap tinta dari kapas itu dan mengalirkannya ke kelopak."

"Ah kau benar, tapi kenapa bisa dua warna?"

Aria benar, dia berganti warna dua kali, tidak mungkin satu kapas bisa menyimpan dua warna tanpa mencampur warna tersebut.

Aku mencoba mencari cara rasional dari kejadian ini, tapi tidak ada yang terpikir.

Pertama aku mengalisis dari sudut pandang orang lain, kata orang warna biru dan hijau itu mirip, terlebih lagi orang tua. Apa mungkin ia menggunakan sebuah cermin atau filamen untuk memantulkan cahaya?

Aku melihat sekitar dan menemukan pantulan cahaya, seperti dugaanku.

"Kau hanya menaruh tinta biru pada kapas. Itu menjelaskan kenapa bisa ada warna biru pada bunga."

"Ya, tapi itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa bisa terjadi warna hijau."

Aku menunjuk ke arah pantulan cahaya, ia menoleh dan tersenyum sedikit.

"Kau menggunakan itu untuk memantulkan cahaya, kau tadi berputar kamar untuk meletakan itu di sudut yang pas. Terlebih lagi kau menggunakan mawar replika yang dilapisi plastik. Warna biru yang terserap kau beri pantulan cahaya di ruang yang gelap, prinsipnya akan sama seperti prisma, jika ia terkena cahaya di ruang gelap, ia akan terlihat seperti warna yang lebih terang. Itu menjelaskan kenapa ada warna hijau."

Aria melepas mawarnya dan menepuk tangannya. Aku agak bingung dengan gadis kecil ini, tubuhnya mungil tapi sifatnya tidak ada mungil-mungilnya. Jika kalian mengerti, maksudnya tidak ada manis-manisnya.

"Hebat! Kau orang pertama yang kutanya dan dapat langsung memecahkan teka-teki dariku! Aku jadi tertarik padamu! Ta-tapi ini bu-bukan karena aku menyukaimu, bo-bodoh.."

Hooo... Dia _tsundere_. Sepertinya ini jadi lebih seru.

Aku agak menunduk menatap matanya (Ingatkan, tingginya hanya sepundak ku) dan mulai memegang pipinya.

"Adik manis! Jangan suka menjahili orang lagi ya!"

Aku menarik kedua pipi _chubby _nya, mukanya memerah ia pun menepis tanganku dari pipinya.

"Bo-bodoh! Siapa bilang kau bo-boleh me-menyentuh ku seenaknya, idiot! Dan, siapa yang kau panggil adik manis?! Aku sudah dewasa!"

"Sedewasa apa?"

"Li-lima belas tahun."

"Aku lebih dewasa. Aku enam belas tahun."

"Ya , tapi kepalamu tidak sedewasa tubuhmu."

Dia menanggapi perlakuanku dengan sinis. Anak ini, aku tahu dia jenius dan tidak perlu sekolah, tapi apa itu bisa untuk alasan mengejek ku yang lebih tua?

"Aria-_chan_! Ini _yakisoba_ pesananmu! Dan, kalian bisa 'kan berhenti bermesraan dulu?"

Rin tiba-tiba masuk membawa makanan, Aria langsung salah tingkah, sedangkan aku bersiul-siul tidak jelas.

"Si-siapa yang bermesraan?!"

"Kau dan Yuuma, dan Yuuma, berhentilah bersiul dalam ruangan. Itu membawa nasib sial." Rin mencelotehiku, Aria terlihat puas saat aku di ceramahi Rin.

"_Ya-ki-soba_~~ Sini datang kepadaku~~"

Aria langsung menerjang Rin dan mengambil bungkus makanannya. Aku hanya terus melihatnya, sepertinya tidak salah aku mengikuti Lui-_sensei_. Gadis ini menarik.

"Oh iya Yuuma, satu pertanyaan lagi, apa kau tahu teori simpangan 1% antar dimensi?"

"AKU BUKAN SEORANG ILMUWAN GILA!"

* * *

"Baiklah, aku ingin membahas kasus kemarin."

Sekarang sudah dua hari setelah aku mengikuti kelompok orang tidak waras ini. Lui -_sensei_ tiba-tiba membawa kami semua ke apartemen Aria. Aria nya sendiri sedang asik menonton anime, aku baru tahu hobinya yang ini. Ia berbicara demikian tidak jelasnya, aku langsung menanyakan apa yang ia maksud.

"Maksudmu tentang orangtua yang tewas dengan mulut sobek itu?"

Aku bertanya pada Lui-_sensei_ mengenai apa yang dia maksud, Lui -_sensei _ menatapku horror kemudian menghampiriku.

"_Dia datang di malam hari dengan masker mulut, wanita cantik berambut panjang dengan warna yang seakan menghantarmu pada kematianmu. Saat kau bertemu dengannya, ia akan bertanya padamu, 'Apa kah aku cantik?' Jika kau jawab iya, gadis itu akan berkata 'Walau seperti ini?' sambil menunjukan mulutnya yang sobek dari ujung ke ujung. Jika kau menjawab tidak, kau akan bernasib sama dengannya._"

Lui -_sensei_ seperti membaca syair. Rasanya aku pernah mendengar cerita itu, tapi dimana?

Ckrek... Ckrek... Sraat...

"UWAAAA!"

Aku berteriak ketika sedang serius berpikir, Len! Dia menaruh gunting rumput di dekat mulutku! Anak ini! Apa ia senang jika ku anggap perempuan lagi?!

"Jangan main-main! Aku terkejut dasar bodoh!"

Len kemudian tertawa sambil berlari mengitari kamar, apa dia memang selalu gila? Atau bokongnya terkena jarum sehingga ia tidak bisa duduk?

"Abaikan dia, kau tahu kan cerita tadi? Cerita lama rakyat Jepang, _Kuchisake Onna_, hantu yang katanya berkeliaran mencari dendamnya yang tidak terbalas. Dendam dengan orang yang merobek mulutnya."

Aria ikut berbicara, aku langsung teringat sesuatu. Ah! Iya! Mitos itu, tapi masa' mereka ingin bilang jika pembunuhan itu didasari mitos? Jangan bercanda!

"Apa kalian ingin bilang, pembunuhan itu didasari mitos?! Jangan bercanda denganku!"

"Yuuma, klien kami, Culnoza, meminta kami menuntaskan kasus ini. Orang yang kemarin kau lihat terbunuh adalah ayah Cul. Sebenarnya kasus ini sudah terjadi dalam 1 bulan terakhir, tapi polisi tidak dapat menemukan pelakunya. Tapi semua korban mendapat tanda sama, yaitu robekan besar di mulut. Akhirnya masyarakat sekitar kembali menngungkit massalah ini sebagai mitos dan pembawa sial. Kami tidak ada kewajiban terlibat, tapi jika sudah diminta klien, kami akan menuntaskannya hingga selesai."

Lui-_sensei _menerangkan padaku, tapi apa iya, kejadian seperti itu bisa disangkut pautkan sebagai mitos? Itu tidak bisa diterima akal sehat!

"Kami punya rencana yang ingin kami jalankan, tapi ini berbahaya. Kami tidak bisa membawa mu lebih lanjut jika kau tidak berani."

Jadi kau menganggap ku pengecut begitu?

"Baiklah aku ikut! Jangan mulai tanpaku atau kalian tahu akibatnya!"

Dan dapat kulihat mereka semua menyeringai usil kepadaku...

* * *

Sekarang malam hari, distrik _Setagaya_ masih sangat ramai... Aku sedang terdiam, tapi... KENAPA AKU YANG HARUS JADI UMPAN?!

Sialan kau Lui! Ternyata itu maksud seringai mu barusan?! Kau berkata bahwa anak buah ayahku akan ikut mengawasiku, tapi bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir sama sekali?!

Rin bersorak dari lantai atas gedung di sebelah kananku, Len kelihatannya ada di sana juga. Gakupo ada di belakang ku sekitar 50 meter, Lui-_sensei _ memantau dengan Aria dari kamar Aria.

Aku masih berpikir, Aria lebih muda dariku? Aku serasa mendapatkan sesosok adik. Apa tidak apa-apa ya jika ku kenalkan kepada _nee-chan?_

EH? Mikir apa aku?! Ini pasti akibat dari racun yang disebarkan si Lui-_sensei_ yang bodohnya melebihi anjing peliharaan yang mengejar ekornya sendiri.

"Yuuma, sekarang sudah tepat jam 22.00, kau sebaiknya bersiap, kelilingilah distrik, kami akan terus memantaumu."

Aku meneguk ludah, entah kenapa sampai aku yang tidak percaya mitos, takut jika harus berhadapan dengan mitos yang belum tentu benar.

Aku melewati gang kecil, firasatku buruk. Walau distrik masih agak ramai, tapi ini sudah malam, sudut gelap seperti ini sulit dilihat orang lain.

Aku kembali berjalan, sambil mengeratkan jaketku. Entah kenapa hawanya lebih dingin. Jalanan serasa lebih panjang. Kepalaku mulai pusing.

Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku keluar dari gang kecil menuju jalan utama yang lebih ramai. Kesadaranku serasa di hisap, gang-gang itu lebih berkabut dari daerah sekitarnya.

Aku memiliki hipotesa, mungkin pelaku menggunakan gas halusinogen untuk membuat korbannya berhalusinasi dan serasa mengantuk berat, tapi apa motif pelaku? Orang stress? Itu terlalu tipikal. Dendam? Kurang spesifik, tidak ada orang yang dendam hingga membunuh orang yang tidak dia kenal, aku juga belum tahu sih daftar korbannya, jadi kita singkirkan dulu yang satu ini. Apa mungkin ada motif tersembunyi? Mungkin pembunuh bayaran?

"Yuuma, Yuuma?"

Telingaku berdengung, alat komunikasi seperti ini cukup mengganggu saat sedang berpikir, mengagetkan.

"Apa? Aria, kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Saat kau keluar dari gang tadi, sepertinya aku menangkap pergerakan orang lain. Lebih baik kau waspada, yah... Jika kau ingin cepat mati aku tidak melarang kok..."

"Jika ingin bercanda. Aku tidak ragu meladenimu di meja hijau, Aria."

Aku menyeringai kesal, anak satu ini, sifatnya susah sekali dimengerti. Aku kembali melihat ke arah gang, sepertinya kabutnya sudah hilang. Aku tidak mencoba masuk lagi ke dalam, aku lebih memilih menunggu di jalan protokol, jalan sempit seperti gang kecil seperti itu memudahkan pelaku untuk melakukan aksinya, selain lebih gelap, geriknya yang terbatas memudahkan untuk membunuh dengan cepat karena aku tidak bisa mudah menghindar.

.

.

.

Sekarang tepat tengah malam, beruntung besok hari libur, jika tidak mungkin aku sudah mati kutu di kelas esoknya.

"Tuan, hamba minta izin untuk mendampingi tuan."

Gakupo datang ke arahku, dia melepas _katana _nya dari sarungnya, ini membuatku lebih aman.

Ckrek... Ckrek... Ckrek...

Suara itu, seperti suara gunting. Apa pelaku menunjukan wujudnya? Suaranya semakin dekat, aku menyuruh Gakupo waspada, ini gila jika kami benar-benar melawan hantu!

"Loh? Gakupo dan hmmm... Yuuma?"

Eh? Kenapa Cul ada disini? Kemana suara gemerisik besi bergesek yang tadi kudengar?

"Sedang apa kalian malam-malam?"

"Kami sedang menjalankan tugas untuk hmmmpppfff..."

Aku langsung membekap mulut Gakupo dan tersenyum miring. Astaga! Apa ia berniat memberitahu misi ini? Memang benar ini untuk Cul, tapi entah kenapa, perasaanku mengatakan dia tidak boleh tahu.

Aku menarik Gakupo pergi, sambil terus tersenyum miring kepada Cul. Cul hanya memiringkan kepalanya, di akhir sebelum aku pergi, aku bisa melihat pantulan cahaya dari besi di belakang Cul. Walau ini hanya perasaanku, entah kenapa setelah jauh, aku merasa Cul menyeringai kepada kami...

* * *

Chapter 2 completed~~~

Saya mau buat alur yang agak lambat, supaya pengembangan cerita tidak terfokus hanya pada kasus-kasus saja ^^.

Oh iya, yang review bisa lihat di PM masing-masing. Karena belum ada yang reviewer pake anonym jadi ya masih bisa lewat PM ^^.

Dan akhir kata, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan pesan dan kesan. Tapi saya gak nuntut kok, dengan adanya yang membaca ini, saya sudah cukup senang. Jika ada yang ingin berkomentar, tolong janga pedas-pedas ya, jika kritik yang membangun nggak apa sih, karena review dari kalian itu penyemangat saya menulis! Jadi saya akan terus berkarya selama masih ada dukungan dari para readers semua!

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~

Best Regards,  
Aprian


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : It's a perfect day!

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~__  
__O genki desu ka, Minna?_

Pagi! Udah seminggu nih! Laptop saya rusak dan tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi! Keren deh! XD (Tempat servicenya nyerah, mending ganti Mobo atau beli baru sekalian katanya XD)  
Ehm... Maaf jadi curhat, bagi yang baca, review, fav, sama foll ini fict, saya merasa senang dan berterimakasih kepada kalian semua! Soalnya saya gak yakin ini fict bakal ada yang baca, wahahahahaha! #PLAK  
Soal mystery, jangan khawatir, saya akan mengerahkan pengetahuan yang saya tahu dari novel Agatha Christie sama Sherlock Holmes yang saya pernah baca (Itu dulu waktu masih SMP kelas 8, entah sekarang, semoga masih ingat.) supaya fict ini gak monoton. Siapkan hati anda untuk sedikit harem no jutsu, mungkin tragedy akan bercampur di sini, dan saya menegaskan alur cerita ini di akhir akan menjadi serius, bukan cuma kehidupan sehari-hari Yuuma dan IA ^^

Daripada banyak omong, mending langsung mulai!

_A Rom-Myst Fict from me_

_~An Innocent Reality~_

_Main pair : IA & VY2 Yuuma, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

"_Aku selalu hidup dalam kebiasaan, tak ada yang berarti, selalu pergi tanpa kenangan. Saat kenangan itu terpatri, entah kenapa akhirnya itu selalu terlupakan. Sampai akhirnya dia datang, mengubah hidupku"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc'_: flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
'Abc' : percakapan normal  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 3 : It's a perfect day!

* * *

Yuuma's POV

* * *

"Yuuma, bangun..."

"Sebentar _nee-chan_, 5 menit lagi, ngantuk nih..."

"Sekarang sudah pukul 7.45. Jika tak ingin terlambat lebih baik kau bangun, atau kau akan terlambat betulan dan mendapat bonus ceramah pagi bersama konseling tata tertib loh~~"

Aku langsung mengedip-ngedip dengan mata ku yang masih merah lalu melihat jam weker di samping tempat tidurku. Kalian tahu kan apa yang kulakukan? Yap! Tanpa basa-basi..

...

...

AKU LANGSUNG MELEMPAR JAM ITU KE TEMBOK HINGGA HANCUR SAMBIL TERUS MENDENGUS!

"**PUKUL 7.45 DARIMANA?! INI BAHKAN BELUM PUKUL 6 PAGI! APA KAU TIDAK TAHU AKU BARU PULANG TENGAH MALAM TADI?!"**

"Maaf ya adik ku yang manis~~"

Bejad! Dasar perempuan iblis! Inilah kenapa aku agak tidak suka kakak ku sendiri! Yah mungkin di mata orang lain ia sempurna. Bayangkan saja, cantik? Cek! Pintar? Cek! Pandai urusan rumah tangga? Cek! Sopan kepada orang lain? Cek! Panutan dalam keluarga? Cek!

Lalu menurut kalian apa yang kurang? Dua itu _brocon_, kalian tahu apa itu? _BROTHER COMPLEX_! DAN SUDAH TINGKAT AKUT! Ehm... Maaf, aku tidak ingin menghancurkan sesuatu lagi...

Aku bangun dan menanggalkan pakaianku, karena sudah terlanjur bangun, aku tidak ingin tidur lagi dan bangun kesiangan. Toh perempuan berisik itu sudah keluar tadi...

"Kyaa~~ Akhirnya! Kau membalas perasaan kakakmu ini!"

"Mizki _nee-chan_?! Bukannya tadi kau sudah keluar?!"

"Itu tidak penting! Sekarang ayo kita tidur lagi~~"

Gila! Dasar perempuan ini!

"Hei! Hentikan! Jangan lepas baju tidurmu _nee-chan_!" Tidak! Aku bisa melihatnya tidak memakai bra!

Idiot itu! Aku langsung lari keluar kamar dan menahan pintu kamar.

"Ayolah Yuuma, memang untuk apa aku memilih bekerja part time ketimbang jadi pegawai tetap dan selalu menunggumu di rumah jika tidak ada _shift_? Ayo kita melakukan hubungan wajib antar saudara yang berbeda jenis kelamin!" _Nee-chan_, tidak ada saudara kandung yang berbeda gender mengatakan bahwa hubungan suami istri sebagai hubungan wajib!

Sial! Aku lupa keluar kamar hanya memakai celana dalam!

"_Nee-chan_! Berikan aku baju untuk ku pakai! Aku kedinginan!"

"Nah! Maka karena itu! Kita harus saling menghangatkan diri Yuuma~~" Astaga, dia malah menjawab dengan aneh dari dalam!

'TING TONG~~~ TING TONG~~~

"Yuuma! Ayo berangkat sekolah bersama!"

Gila! Bisa tidak pagi ini menjadi lebih buruk lagi?! Kenapa kau harus datang menjemput sih Miku?!

"Aw Yuuma~~ Aku bisa mendengar suara perempuan dari dalam sini, ternyata kau sudah main belakang ya? Aw~~"

"Diam _nee-chan_!"

"Yuuma? Sedang apa kau? Aku bisa mendengar suara gaduh, ada yang bisa kubantu? Aku masuk ya?"

"Tidak Miku! Jangan masuk!"

Aku langsung berlari menuruni tangga untuk menahan pintu depan, sekarang kau menyesal tadi malam tidak mengunci pintu sebelum tidur. _Nee-chan_ langsung membuka pintu kamar yang kulepas dan menerjang ku yang sedang menuruni tangga Miku pun masuk dan melihat kakak ku yang menindih punggungku dengan keadaan hanya sama-sama memakai celana dalam.

"Yuu- KYAAA!"

"Ah! Miku! Ya, halo! Pagi yang indah untuk saudara semacam kami~~"

"Diam _nee-chan_! Miku ini tidak seperti kelihatannya! Tung-"

BRUK! Dan semua gelap..

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"Aduh sakit..." Yuuma terus memegangi mata kirinya yang lebam... Yang pasti luka itu dari perbuatan Miku barusan.

"La-lagian, ka-ka-kau nya juga! Jangan me-melakukan hal mesum ji-ji-jika ada tamu!" Miku berteriak-teriak sambil tergagap yang dijawab helaan nafas oleh Yuuma."

"Kan tadi sudah kubilang jangan masuk. Lagipula melempar salah satu bingkai foto ke muka ku yang tampan ini sebagai wujud rasa malumu tergolong hal yang jahat loh..." Tangan Yuuma yang kosong menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Miku menggembungkan pipinya dan membentak Yuuma lagi.

"Tampan dari gunung Everest! Kau hanya terlalu narsis dasar bodoh!"

"Memang kenapa kau datang pagi-pagi dan menjemputku? Naksir ya?"

"Jangan berkata sesuatu yang mustahil! I-ini bukan ka-karena aku me-menyukaimu atau apapun! Bodoh!" Miku memerah dan tergagap menjawab pertanyaan Yuuma, sepertinya usaha Yuuma untuk membalas lebam di mata kirinya berhasil dengan lancar.

"Ya, ya... Jadi apa alasanmu?"

"Aku melihatmu tadi malam ketika pulang kerja, sedang apa kau? Terlebih Gakupo mengikutimu seperti penculik dari belakang... Mencurigakan..."

Yuuma langsung bergidik, ia tida bisa berkata jika ia dipermainkan oleh Lui-_sensei _ dan yang lain untuk menjadi umpan.

"Eh? Ano, itu... Aku cuma disuruh belanja oleh _nee-chan_! Gakupo itu tidak mencurigakan! Ia sedang mengendap ala samurai!"

Miku manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban Yuuma.

"Oh, begitu..."

'Untung dia bodoh' Yuuma berbisik pelan kepada dirinya sendiri tapi sepertinya Miku masih mendengar gemerisik suara dari mulut Yuuma.

"Ngomong apa kau? Hah?!"

"Ng-nggak! Aku cuma berfikir mungkin mempunyai adik perempuan lebih baik!"

"oh"

'Tapi memang aku ingin punya adik perempuan ketimbang kakak perempuan seperti yang di rumah, Mizki _nee-chan_ mengerikan..' Pikir Yuuma

.

.

.

Di sekolah Yuuma terus berpikir apa yang dilihatnya semalam. Apa benar dia melihat Cul? Atau itu hanya orang yang mirip dengan Cul? Tapi kenapa ia kenal Yuuma dan Gakupo? Cul adalah klien, Yuuma tidak punya doktrin yang tepat untuk menuduh Cul adalah korban sekaligus tersangka hanya dengan dugaan ia menunjukan ciri pembunuh yang dikatakan Lui-_sensei_.

"Apa kabut semalam itu mempanguruhi penglihatan ku?"

"Kau bicara dengan siapa Yuuma?"

Miku menghampiri Yuuma yang berdiam diri saja pada jam makan siang, Yuuma langsung tersenyum kalut, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan menarik tangan Miku menuju kantin saking gugupnya, Yuuma takut dikira orang tidak waras oleh Miku. Sedangkan Miku wajahnya memerah ditarik Yuuma.

* * *

Yuuma berjalan menuju apartemen Aria, ia ingin mencari alibi Cul pada malam itu. Ketika di jalan ia menabrak seorang wanita, bajunya minim dan lekuk tubuhnya jelas terlihat.

"Aduh... Maaf aku-"

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf aku berjalan sambil menelpon."

Yuuma menerima uluran tangan wanita itu, Yuuma menatapnya tanpa berkedip. 'Apa ia model majalah dewasa, video dewasa atau seorang prostitusi? Pakiaannya sungguh terbuka.' Itulah pikir Yuuma.

"Maaf, namaku Meiko, kalau bisa tahu, siapa nama mu?"

Yuuma langsung tersadar dari angan bebasnya (atau angan mesum mungkin?)

"Ah! Aku Yuuma, salam kenal."

"Baiklah Yuuma, sampai bertemu kembali, ini alamat emailku! Dah~~"

Meiko pergi meninggalkan Yuuma setelah memberi sebuah kertas bertuliskan alamat email. Yuuma berpikir, 'baru juga berkenalan, ia sudah begitu akrab. Dia itu tipe orang terbuka atau salah satu dari tebakan ku tentang pekerjaannya benar?'

.

.

.

Yuuma membuka pintu kamar apartemen IA tanpa mengetuk, seperti biasa ia langsung mendapat tugas serabutan.

"Assisten tidak resmi! Bukakan aku satu DoKuPe dan pesankan satu _yakisoba_!"

"Dasar, baru juga datang."

"Salah mu tidak mengetuk."

"Abaikan itu sebentar, aku ingin tahu pekerjaan Cul. Dimana ia semalam? Pasti kau juga menyadari kejanggalannya kan?"

Aria berhenti menatap layar komputernya dan berbalik ke arah Yuuma.

"Dia bekerja lembur semalam, dia ada di rumahnya."

Yuuma bingung, 'bagaimana bisa' pikirnya.

"Lalu tadi malam itu siapa? Aku yakin melihat Cul di sana, Culnoza!"

"Tapi aku hanya melihat kabut dan suara 3 orang di dalamnya."

Aria menjawab perlahan, dia seakan bosan dengan bantahan Yuuma.

Yuuma berpikir, apa benar kabut semalam itu halusinogen?

"Jika ada suara perempuan, siapa itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, yang pasti dia mengenal kau dan Gakupo. Ada kemungkinan dia mengenal yang lain."

"Ah, selain itu aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu." Aria melanjutkan perkataannya, Yuuma langsung membuat wajah penasaran.

"Sesuatu?"

Aria berbalik ke monitornya dan menunjukan sebuah gambar, Yuuma langsung memerah melihatnya.

"DARIMANA KAU DAPAT FOTO TADI PAGI?! ITU AIB! AIB! CEPAT HAPUS!"

"Tunggu dulu _pinky boy_, yang jadi masalah bukan kau dan kakak mu, tapi bingkai foto yang akan dilempar Miku. Darimana kau dapatkan bingkai itu?"

Yuuma menghela nafas dan menjawab dengan malas.

"Ayahku..."

"Kau tahu? Itu bingkai foto yang sempat dilelang dengan harga jutaan _yen_."

"Lalu apa peduliku?"

"Orang-orang yang mati dibunuh semuanya memiliki tujuan mencari bingkai itu."

Yuuma agak terkejut, apa hubungannya sebuah bingkai foto dengan pembunuhan?

"Bingkai itu pernah diperebutkan sebagai pengganti permata mulia di Italia waktu masa _vacuum power_ antara perang dunia pertama dan kedua. Ada kemungkinan orang yang membunuh orang-orang yang mencari bingkai itu menyembunyikan sesuatu di bingkai itu. Mungkin semacam pesan atau tanda kepemilikan."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa ayahku mendapatkannya?" Yuuma bertanya balik.

"Itu masih menjadi misteri. Bisa kau pulang dan bawa bingkai itu ke sini? Dari gambarnya sepertinya bingkai itu berisi kode, karena ukirannya merupakan dewa olympus Yunani. Dan _Metis_ yang paling mencolok, dari data yang berhasil ku kumpulkan sepertinya bingkai itu menaruh semacam letak barang berharga karena arti dari lambang dewa _Metis_ adalah serakah."

Yuuma langsung mengangguk, dia juga penasaran. Yuuma teringat sesuatu sebelum pergi lagi, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi Aria juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ah-"

"Oh iya-"

"Kau duluan Yuuma." Aria memberikan kesempatan Yuuma berbicara, tapi sepertinya Yuuma merasa terhina. Karena dia mengerti maksud Aria, ia mengejek pepatah _Ladies First_ dengan membiarkan Yuuma bicara, tapi ya biarlah.

"Aku bertemu seseorang di jalan tadi, sepertinya ia mengenalku karena selain seperti sudah akrab, ia memberi alamat emailnya."

Yuuma memberikan kertas pemberian Meiko kepada Aria, lalu bersiap pergi.

"Tolong selidik itu untuk ku ya! Aku pergi!"

"Tunggu!"

Yuuma menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan lupa _yakisoba _ pesananku, nanti aku bisa-bisa tidak tumbuh jika jarang makan."

Yuuma melihat tubuh Aria, kemudian berkata sambil siap berlari.

"Anak kecil tidak boleh banyak menyuruh yang dewasa, tapi tidak apalah, anggap aku membelikan makanan sebagai balasan informasi dan bantuanmu! Bye!"

"Grrr! DASAR YUUMA BODOH!"

* * *

Yuuma's POV

* * *

Sial aku kemalaman keluar rumah! Ini gara-gara _nee-chan_ yang tidak mau melepas ku...

Aku berlari menuju apartemen Aria, ditengah jalan aku terhenti karena merasa di sapa oleh orang yang ku kenal. Tunggu, sejak kapan aku melewati gang sempit? Aku sampai tidak sadar saking seriusnya berlari.

"Yuuma~~"

"Ah, kau... Meiko?"

Meiko tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sebuah gunting besar sambil terus tersenyum, perasaanku tidak enak. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Aku menggenggam tas yang berisi bingkai foto ini dengan erat.

"Yuuma aku ingin memberitahumu! Sebentar lagi akan ada yang bisa kupotong!"

Aku langsung bergidik, apa yang ia maksud... Memotong ku?!

* * *

Chapter 3 completed~~~

Maaf biasanya target per chappie itu 2 K words, tapi karena ngetiknya gak pakai laptop sendiri jadi agak malas... Mungkin chapter seterusnya hanya sekitar 1500 words aja ^^

Ending gantung? Saya suka yang gantung-gantung! #PLAK  
Biar pada penasaran aja! Hahahahahahaha XD

Dan akhir kata, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan pesan dan kesan. Tapi saya gak nuntut kok, dengan adanya yang membaca ini, saya sudah cukup senang. Jika ada yang ingin berkomentar, tolong janga pedas-pedas ya, jika kritik yang membangun nggak apa sih, karena review dari kalian itu penyemangat saya menulis! Jadi saya akan terus berkarya selama masih ada dukungan dari para readers semua!

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~

Best Regards,  
Aprian


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : A case that never exist

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~__  
__O genki desu ka, Minna?_

Pagi, pagi! (Saya buatnya tengah malam sih), gimana nih kabarnya? Baik kan? Saya selalu dalam mood baik dalam keadaan apapun, ekekekeke (Jangan di contoh, nanti ketularan #PLAK)  
Gimana chappy kemarin? Ngeselin ya? Saya abis baca ulang juga kesel kalau dalm sudut pandang pembaca #DORR

Langsung mulai aja ya!

_A Rom-Myst Fict from me_

_~An Innocent Reality~_

_Main pair : IA & VY2 Yuuma, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

"_Aku selalu hidup dalam kebiasaan, tak ada yang berarti, selalu pergi tanpa kenangan. Saat kenangan itu terpatri, entah kenapa akhirnya itu selalu terlupakan. Sampai akhirnya dia datang, mengubah hidupku"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' __(italic)_: Hayalan/angan, flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
'Abc' : Percakapan normal  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 4 : A case that never exist

* * *

Yuuma's POV

* * *

"_Yuuma, akhirnya ada sesuatu yang bisa kupotong."_

_Tubuhku kaku, keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisku, apa dia pembunuh itu? Meiko?_

"_Apa yang akan kau potong?"_

"_Dirimu, YUUMA!"_

.

.

.

"GYAAA!"

"Yuuma? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang terluka? Ada yang sakit?"

Dimana aku? Syukurlah yang tadi itu hanya mimpi, aku tidak bisa membayangkan rasanya dipotong gunting sebesar itu.

"Meiko? Ini dimana? Kenapa aku bisa di sini?"

"Sekarang kau ada di rumahku. Kau tadi pingsan saat bertemu denganku, ingat? Di gang sempit itu loh... Kau tiba-tiba pingsan tanpa sebab yang jelas... Padahal aku ingin menunjukan ini..."

Meiko mengeluarkan gunting besar dari bawah kasur, aku langsung melonjak dari kasur saking kagetnya.

"Sing-singkirkan benda itu, kumohon.."

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin memberitahu akhirnya aku bisa memotong rumput halaman rumahku dengan gunting yang baru. Gunting rumput yang lama tumpul... Coba kau lihat, rumputnya tidak terurus.."

Meiko mengajak ku melihat keluar jendela, dan benar... Halamannya sangat tidak terawat...

"Oh iya, kau kenapa bisa pingsan? Apa penampilanku seburuk itu?"

Meiko menerawang penampilannya, beputar dengan rok mini yang di dalamnya ada _hotpants_ hitam, wajahku memerah... Aku rasa aku melihat lekukan yang tidak perlu saat melihat _hotpants_ nya.

"Loh Yuuma? Kok wajahmu merah? Hayo... Mikir mesum apa?"

"E-e-eh?! Tidak! Aku hanya merasa agak demam jadi wajahku me-merah! Ya itu!"

Meiko tidak seperti Miku, ia tidak mudah dibohongi. Meiko menghampiriku dan menengadahkan daguku.

"Hmmm... Jika kau memang menginginkan ku, kita bisa bertukar 'makan malam'.."

Meiko menunjuk ke arah celanaku, astaga! Maksudnya bertukar 'makan malam' itu... Bukan! Itu tidak mungkin!

"I-itu tidak mungkin.."

"Oh iya, kau kan punya IA... Hahahaha, salahku, salahku..."

Tunggu... Darimana ia tahu soal Aria? Ini aneh, apa dugaan Aria bahwa Meiko mengenal yang lain itu ada benarnya?

"Dari siapa kau mengenal Aria?"

"Huh? Cul... Kenapa?"

Aneh, berarti dia mempunyai hubungan dengan Cul. Seharusnya Cul sebagai klien menjaga rahasia servernya, tapi kenapa?

"Oh iya, apa kau tahu bingkai yang ku bawa sebelum pingsan?"

Lupakan dulu soal identitas Cul, sekarang bingkai itu lebih penting.

"Oh itu, ada di atas meja bersama tas mu." Meiko menunjuk ke arah meja, aneh... Kenapa bingkainya ada di luar tas?

"Kenapa bingkainya ada diluar tas?"

"Oh, tadi aku penasaran saja dengan isi tasmu. Tidak boleh ya Yuuma?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa... Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Hmm, sekitar 10.30 malam."

GAWAT! AKU BISA TELAT MEMBAWA BINGKAI DAN MASUK SEKOLAH BESOK!

"Meiko! Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, tapi aku baru ingat aku punya urusan penting yang harus di kerjakan. Aku akan pergi, sekali lagi terima kasih!"

Aku berlari dari rumah Meiko, Meiko hanya melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum, tapi aku bisa merasakan hal buruk jika aku berlama-lama di rumah itu. Keputusan untuk pergi adalah yang terbaik.

* * *

BRAK!

"Yuuma lama sekali! Dan lagi-lagi tidak mengetuk- MANA _YAKISOBA_KU?!"

Astaga! Aku lupa!

"Aria! Kesampingkan dulu masalah itu! Ada yang lebih penting, Meiko tahu identitasmu!"

"Ya, Cul yang memberi tahu kepada Meiko soal aku..."

"Kok kau bisa tahu?"

"Cul mengatakannya sendiri kepadaku. Soal Meiko, aku sudah dapat identitasnya, Sakine Meiko, 22 tahun. Mantan prostitusi, sekarang bekerja sebagai _customer service _di sebuah perusahaan. Ia satu perusahaan dengan Cul... Cul bagian marketing dalam perusahaan itu. Ditinggal oleh orang tuanya saat berumur 12 tahun menjadikannya berprofesi sebagai prostitusi tapi berhenti pada umur 19 tahun. Salah satu lulusan terbaik _Misaki Gakkuen_, dengan kata lain dia kakak kelasmu. Walau ia melakukan pekerjaan yang tidak wajar, tapi nilai nya selalu bagus dan menjadi murid teladan. Hanya segelintir orang yang tahu info ini."

Aria, seperti biasa... Kemampuan _stalk_ mu luar biasa...

"Mana bingkai yang kuminta?"

"Nada bicaramu selalu membuatku ingin muntah... Bisa tidak kau bicara lebih lembut? Atau lebih _tsundere_ saat seperti kau malu?"

Aria memerah, pipinya membulat.

"Bi-bi-biarkan saja! Terserah aku!"

"Nah begitu lebih baik.."

"Su-sudah! Cepat! Mana bingkainya!"

Aku memberikan bingkai itu, Aria melihatnya dengan antusias. Memangnya apa sih yang berharga dari sebuah bingkai tua?

"Seperti yang kuduga..."

"Kau mendapatkan sesuatu Aria?"

Aria menunjukan tiap sudut pada bingkai itu, aku mengerutkan alis.

"Apa yang aneh?"

"Dasar lamban. Ini menceritakan _Athena_ sang dewi kemakmuran yang memiliki sisi ganda bernama _Metis_ yang bersifat serakah. _Medusa_ yang merupakan ular terkutuk adalah hasil dari pencampuran sifat kedua dewi ini."

"Lalu?"

"Kau ini... Ini menceritakan pasang surut perang dunia kedua waktu poros Jepang-Italia-Jerman menganut faham fasisme. Pada awalnya hanya Jerman yang menganut faham ini, karena bersatunya tiga negara ini akhirnya Jepang dan Italia tertular faham ini dan menjadi satu organisasi penganut fasisme. Menurutku ukiran bingkai ini lebih menunjuk ke arahHitler, bapak dari faham fasis. Sepertinya bukan harta yang disimpan oleh kebenaran bingkai ini, tapi fakta."

"Maksudmu fakta tentang Hitler? Tapi apa hubungannya dengan masa kini?"

"Bukan fakta Hitler, Hitler hanyalah perumpamaan dari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ini hanya dugaan, tapi sepertinya ayahmu mengetahui rahasia penting, dugaanku peran Hitler di sini adalah ayahmu, ayahmu susah payah membeli bingkai ini dari pelelangan sebagai kode ke salah satu jaringannya mengenai suatu hal."

"Hah?! Jangan bercanda! Aku tahu orang tuaku itu _yakuza_, tapi apa iya mereka melakukan tindak kriminal dengan negara luar?!"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ayahmu pasti memilih benda seperti ini agar orang awam atau pihak berwajib tidak menganggap ini bukti atau kode, melainkan hanya barang hiasan jika ada dugaan kasus yang dilakukan ayahmu. Barang antik bisa membuat alibi kuat penghapusan bukti menjadi sekedar alat hias."

Astaga, ini sudah gila... Kemana sebenarnya kasus ini berjalan? Seakan kasus ini bukanlah awal, tapi lanjutan dari kasus lama yang tertimbun dan muncul lagi ke permukaan. Jadi, ayah bermaksud membeli barang antik sebagai kode,tapi menyembunyikannya dalam bentuk barang antik suoaya tidak dicurigai?

"Apa mungkin... Aria, apa mereka yang mengincar bingkai ini merupakan orang penting?"

"Seperti yang kau katakan, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah polisi atau detektif. Ayah Cul yang dibunuh waktu pagi itu adalah seorang detektif."

"Dengan kata lain, mereka juga sadar jika bingkai ini memiliki kode khusus pada jaringan khusus pula?"

"Mungkin... Aku merasa, kasus ini bukanlah hanya soal kasus pembunuhan lagi."

Ya, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama Aria.

* * *

KRING! KRING! KRING!

"Halah, berisik..."

"Yuuma, sekarang sudah jam 7.45!"

"Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi _nee-chan_~~ Hoam~~"

"Jika kau punya waktu untuk menjawab dan menguap, lebih baik kau lihat jam weker mu atau ku beri kau 'hubungan' selamat pagi.

Aku melihat jam weker... TERNYATA DIA BENAR! Sial! Ini gara-gara aku pulang malam lagi!

"Keluar _nee-chan_! Aku ingin buru-buru ganti baju!"

"Tidak bisa~~ Ini tugas seorang kakak untuk melihat pertumbuhan adiknya~~"

"TIDAK ADA WAKTU UNTUK BERCANDA LAGI!"

BRAK!

Aku langsung mendorong _nee-chan_ keluar kamar dan membanting pintu, mulai besok aku akan selalu mengunci pintu kamarku sebelum tidur!

.

.

.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Untung belum terlambat."

Kalian tahu? Bukan hanya melewati sarapan, aku bahkan tidak memakai baju dengan rapi dan hanya menggosok gigi serta mencuci muka tanpa mandi tadi... Jika masih saja terlambat masuk, aku tidak akan segan-segan _headbang_ 100 kali ke arah pagar.

Aku berjalan ke kelas, lorong sudah kosong... Semua murid pasti sudah di kelasnya masing-masing. Ketika aku berjalan santai sambil bersiul, lengan bajuku ditarik seseorang.

Sreet...

"Hei?!"

"Diam Yuuma! Ini _sensei_!"

"Ada apa sih guru gak jelas?! Aku sedang buru-buru ke kelas!"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja aku ingin memberi tahumu, saat _golden week _ awal musim panas nanti, kita semua akan pergi tamasya... Cul mengajak kita ke _villa_ miliknya. Katanya, _villa_ miliknya dekat dengan_ Himuro mansion_, kau tahu kan? _Mansion _ misterius dimana sang kepala keluarganya membantai seluruh anggota keluarga karena sebuah ritual yang gagal?"

"Memang apa yang pentin, katakan aku tidak ikut!"

"Eits! Tunggu dulu! Apa kau tidak tertarik dengan menggoda Aria, Aria takut hantuloh~~"

Apa? Ternyata ada juga yang ditakuti oleh perempuan sinis itu!

"Baiklah! Aku ikut!"

"Nah gitu dong! Sekarang pergi sana ke kelas! Jam pertama sudah dimulai dari tadi!"

"Hah?! Dasar gulu linglung! Kenapa baru bilangnya sekarang?! Kau kan bisa mengajak ku bicara waktu istirahat!"

"Malas saja memanggilmu waktu istirahat, aku ingin berkumpul dengan para siswi perempuan~~"

Dasar guru tak tahu diri...

.

.

.

Aku tidak sabar menunggu _golden week_, kesempatan menakut nakuti Aria itu kesempatan langka yang jarang datang 2 kali!

"YES!"

"Yuuma? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Miku?! Kenapa kau harus melihatku ketika sedang menggerutu sih?!

"Iya, aku masih waras."

Jawaban aneh yang tidak tepat.

"Baiklah."

Miku kemudian pergi meninggalkan ku, mungkin ia ingin ke kanti? Suasana barusan, sungguh _awkward_.

Aku kembali memikirkan perkataan Aria, kasus ini bukan lagi soal kasus pembunuhan? Apa ini sudah masuk tindak kriminal yang lebih besar? Apa pada akhirnya aku harus menentang ayahku sendiri?

Pertama itu gila, mana mungkin aku menang melawan ayahku yang merupakan pemimpin ternama di dunia bawah.  
Kedua, aku berharap Aria hanya asal memberi hipotesis.  
Dan yang ketiga, kau tetap tidak sabar menunggu _golden week_!

"OKE!"

"Yuuma? Yakin kau tidak apa-apa?"

Miku?! Sejak kapan kau ada di situ lagi?!

"I-iya aku masih normal kok, hehehehe.."

"Baiklah."

Deja vu yang mengerikan...

* * *

BRAK!

"YUUMA! AKU SUDAH BILANG KETUK PINTU!"

"Huh? Ku kira kau tida peduli dengan hal kecil seperti itu?"

"A-aku ini perempuan! Ma-mana bisa aku tidak peduli?! Bagaimana ji-jika sesuatu terjadi padaku? Bagaimana jika yang masuk adalah orang mesum seperti kau yang berpikir mesum ingin menodaiku?"

Aria menatapku dengan pandangan jijik sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, hei! Kenapa jadi begini! Sepertinya kita tidak membahas soal seperti ini tadi!

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh idiot!"

"Jadi, mau apa lagi ke sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan hati-hati saja saat tamasya nanti.."

"Mencurigakan... Wajahmu seperti orang mesum Yuuma. Sekali mesum, tetaplah mesum."

"Dasar... Untung saja kau perempuan, jika kau laki-laki aku berani jamin wajahmu tidak akan berbentuk lagi."

"Kau ingin memukul perempuan? Benar-benar memalukan..."

"Sudah diam!"

"Oh iya Yuuma, ingat saat tamasya nanti, aku ingin kau membawa senjata api. _Revolver _mungkin sudah cukup."

"Hah? Untuk apa? Kalau ingin bermain jangan pakai benda asli."

"Sudah tidak usah banyak bicara! Kau mudah kan mendapatkan hal seperti itu? Bawa saja!"

Aku tetap tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Aria, tapi yang pasti, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu istirahat barang setitikpun ketika tamasya, Aria... Khukhukhu...

* * *

Chapter 4 completed~~

Di sini malah jadi rom-com gak jelas #PLAK  
Awalan ceritanya begini aja dulu, karena saya berani jamin dibagian tengah dan akhir akan menjadi cerita serius yang tidak bisa lagi di rileks an seperti ini... Jadi terus tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah ^^

Dan akhir kata, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan pesan dan kesan. Tapi saya gak nuntut kok, dengan adanya yang membaca ini, saya sudah cukup senang. Jika ada yang ingin berkomentar, tolong jangan pedas-pedas ya, jika kritik yang membangun nggak apa sih, karena review dari kalian itu penyemangat saya menulis! Jadi saya akan terus berkarya selama masih ada dukungan dari para readers semua!

_Jaa~~ Matta ne~~_

Best Regards,  
Aprian


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : A ghost, under your realize

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~__  
__O genki desu ka, Minna?_

Malam! Yang malming nya gak bisa keliling-keliling merapat ^^ #PLAK  
Minggu depan ada AKSIOMA, dan sekolah saya jadi tuan rumah! Yey! Moga bisa ketemu temen lama dari Jakarta (temen dari TK) yang sekolah madrasah juga nanti ^^ (Malah curhat GaJe)

Oh iya ada satu pertanyaan di review yang menarik perhatian saya, "Ini genre nya bener mystery kan? Kok malah kayak ke crime?", reviewernya teliti sekali ^^ Saya senang ada pertanyaan kritis kayak itu. Saya jawab di awal aja ya ^^.

Kenapa bisa begitu? Karena pada dasarnya dalam sebuah "mystery", pasti dia akan berimbas ke dua arah, "crime" atau "supernatural". Dari dua ini, "crime" bisa ke "suspense" dan "supernatural" bisa jadi "horror" dan pada akhirnya akan menyatu kembali ke "tragedy". Jadi pemikiran saya, saya masukin genrenya "mystery" karena genre ini dasar dari semua pemikiran di atas, jadi bisa saja nanti fict ini mengarah ke "crime" atau "supernatural" di akhir, secara mereka imbas."Mystery" menurut saya artinya fakta yang belum diketahui kebenarannya, nah kalo udah ke "crime" sama "supernatural", fakta yang belum diketahui tadi akan berarti sudah diketahui dalam bentuk "kasus kriminal" dan "aktivitas gaib". Dan disini saya tidak menjelaskan kemana fict ini akan mengarah ke "crime" atau "supernatural" jadi saya kasih genre "mystery" karena fakta belum jelas tersebut.

Tipikal fict yang berbentuk langsung "crime" atau "supernatural" itu, kasusnya sudah jelas dan jalan fict nya bertumpu pada pemecahan kasus. Kalau dalam fict "mystery", jalan fictnya fokus ke pencarian fakta dimana misteri ini berasal, bukan cara pemecahan misterinya ^^, fokus saya agar para pembaca berekspetasi sendiri apa sebenarnya fakta yang belum jelas pada fict ini ^^

Begitu opini saya, mungkin saya terkesan sok tahu, tapi opini itu pemikiran pribadi seseorang dan kita harus menghormatinya bukan? Saya juga akan menghormati jika ada pemikiran kontra dari para reader ^^ Yang penting fict ini tidak melenceng dari asalnya, yaitu "pencarian fakta"

Langsung mulai ya!

_A Rom-Myst Fict from me_

_~An Innocent Reality~_

_Main pair : IA & VY2 Yuuma, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

"_Aku selalu hidup dalam kebiasaan, tak ada yang berarti, selalu pergi tanpa kenangan. Saat kenangan itu terpatri, entah kenapa akhirnya itu selalu terlupakan. Sampai akhirnya dia datang, mengubah hidupku"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc'__(italic)_: Hayalan/angan, flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
'Abc' : Percakapan normal  
'Abc'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 5 : A ghost, under your realize

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Sudah berminggu-minggu berlalu, kasus pembunuhan di distrik _Setagaya _mengalami kebuntuan karena kurangnya informasi dan kasusnya menghilang dari permukaan. Pembunuhan ayah Cul adalah peristiwa pembunuhan terakhir. Yuuma mengira itu hanya ulah orang iseng yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya, tapi Aria bersikeras kalau ini semua adalah kasus terencana.

Sekarang sudah awal musim panas, dimana _golden week_ merupakan waktu para pelajar mendapatkan kesempatan belajar di rumah untuk persiapan ujian blok yang akan mereka jalani sebelum liburan panjang akhir musim panas. Yuuma adalah tipe orang SKS, kalian tahu kan? Sistem Kebut Semalam, dia hanya belajar saat ujian sudah kurang dari 1 hari, tapi jika yang diujikan adalah pelajaran kesukaannya seperti sastra klasik jepang, matematika atau pelajaran seperti sejarah klasik, dia belajar dengan sistem marathon, mengingat tiap materi secara kesinambungan. Ia sangat suka meledek dan tidak bisa selalu diajak serius, suka menganggu tapi tidak suka jika diganggu. Tapi jika sudah serius, otaknya cukup bisa bekerja cepat.

Aria berbeda lagi, IQ nya sudah 170 dari lahir, bisa dibilang otaknya cemerlang, ia lupa akan masa kecilnya, yang ia ingat hanyalah saat dia diasuh oleh kelompok _yakuza _Yuusei dan memekerjakannya sebagai detektif NEET. Umurnya masih 10 tahun kala itu. Satu-satunya yang ia punya tentang ingatannya adalah lionton entah darisiapa berisi secarik foto yang hangus dibagian wajahnya, yang selalu ia simpah karena percaya itu adalah pemberian dari orang yang berharga baginya sebelum ia terkena amnesia. Suka berkata sinis dan egois, tapi dia sangat pemalu jika salah berbicara atau apa yang ia ucapkan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang menjadi topik, berbeda dengan Yuuma, ia sudah tahu cara berpikir lateral sejak kecil.

Sekarang, kedua orang berbeda kepribadian ini duduk dalam satu deret bangku dalam satu kendaraan bernama mobil pribadi. Sedangkan semua teman mereka berada dalam minibus di depan mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Kenapa? Saat undian tempat duduk, Yuuma dan Aria mendapat angka yang sama dan atas keegoisan Lui dan yang lain, ia harus menaiki mobil sendiri karena minibusnya penuh. Sekarang Aria sedang cemberut sepanjang jalan menuju _villa_ Cul, sedangkan Yuuma hanya bersiul.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersiul?!"

"Eek?! Tch!"

Yuuma mendecih dan mengganti siulan dengan gumaman.

"Hmmm... Hmmm..."

"Jangan bergumam!"

"Atas dasar apa kau selalu melarangku?!"

"Berisik tahu! Aku sedang super-duper-ultra-kesal!"

"Dan jangan limpahkan kekesalanmu padaku! Dasar kecil!"

"Jangan panggil aku kecil! Tinggi kita hanya terpaut 20 cm!"

"Itu hanya katamu?! Itu hampir sepertiga meter bodoh!"

"Ah, ano... Bisakah kalian tenang?"

Yuuma dan Aria yang sedang serunya adu mulut menoleh kearah sang supir, Yukari, tepatnya Yuzuki Yukari, orang kenalan Cul yang hanya bertugas mengemudikan mobil tempat Yuuma dan Aria berada.

"Kau sih! Dasar lelaki idiot!"

"Diam kau perempuan cebol!"

"Eh? Hehehehe..."

Aria melirik Yukari, ia penasaran kenapa Yukari tidak menoleh kedepan saat menyetir.

"Kenapa kau tidak memperhatikan jalan?"

"Ah! Aku sudah memasang GPS, ini otomatis, kita tidak akan tersesat dan melenceng dari arah jalan kok! Ini aman!"

"Oh."

* * *

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai, sebuah rumah besar di kaki bukit, berdebu pastinya, karena sudah lama tidak ditinggali. Mereka semua turun dan menurunkan barangnya, yang bertubuh kecil seperti Len, Rin dan Aria kepayahan membawa barang mereka. Tapi Len dan Rin sepertinya bukan masalah, Lui, Cul, Gakupo dan Meiko bersedia membantu mereka. Yang jadi masalah adalah, apakah Yuuma mau membantu Aria?

"_Butta_! Cepat bawakan barangku!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil _buta_? Dasar _bakaonna_!"

"Dasar..."

"Kau yang memulai, idiot!"

"Ini hukumanmu karena tadi membantahku di dalam mobil! Dasar asisten tak tahu diri!"

Yuuma mulai cengar-cengir sendiri, ia berpikir licik rupanya.

"Baiklah _Your Highness_, maafkan hamba karena melanggar perintah anda. Akan segera saya bawakan barang anda kedalam. Jika perlu saya bersedia membawa anda ala _bridal_ jika anda lelah berjalan." Yuuma berkata sambil membungkukkan rendah badannya layaknya _butler_ atau _footman_ dikerajaan-kerajaan.

"A-a-a-a-apa yang kau ka-katakan dasar bodoh?!"

Aria memerah dan salah tingkah, asal kalian tahu, ke _tsunderean_ Aria adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Yuuma.

"Hahahahahaha! Baiklah-baiklah, melihatmu malu saja sudah cukup menjadi balasan perbuatanmu, mana barangmu, sini kubawakan."

"Da-dasar idiot! Ini bu-bukan berarti aku mau atau apa!"

Lui dan yang lain yang melihatnya entah harus merasa senang atau bingung, sebenarnya Aria dan Yuuma itu seperti pasangan atau kakak-adik sih?

.

.

.

Mereka semua sudah masuk ke _villa_ Cul, dari atas, Aria melihat Yukari yang melambaikan tangan meninggalkan mereka dengan mobilnya. Aria melihat lampu belakang mobilnya berkedip dua kali saat sudah keluar gerbang _villa_. Aria hanya mengabaikannya dan pergi ke dalam, mencari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka semua ada di meja makan, makan malam.

"Kita akan ke _Himuro Mansion _dua hari lagi! Persiapkan diri kalian!" Lui membuka pembicaraan, plus bonus _wink_ ke Yuuma yang dibalas dua jempol oleh Yuuma.

"Aku merasakan hal aneh di sini." Aria memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Tenang! Kita akan baik-baik saja!" Rin menyemangati.

"I-iya! Itu betul!" Len seperti biasa, masih agak _girly_ walau dia laki-laki, Len... Apa sebenarnya kelaminmu itu Hideyoshi?

"Hantu atau apapun itu, akan ku tebas sampai terbelah." Kalian tahukan? Ini perkataan Gakupo.

"Itu sepertinya tidak mungkin Gakupo-_san_..." Meiko menenangkan Gakupo yang sudah ingin menarik _katana_ dari sarung pedangya. Sebenarnya Meiko bingung, darimana Gakupo mendapat izin membawa_ katana_ di depan umum? Ini kan bukan zaman _Edo._

"Bwahahahaha! Itu baru namanya semangat Gakupo!" Cul menepuk pundak Gakupo dengan keras. Sepertinya ia mabuk...

"Cul? Kapan kau mabuk?" Lui bertanya pada Cul, jelas ia mabuk, wajahnya merah semua.

"Hah? Apa yang kau tanyakan?"

"Abaikan."

"Baiklah! Sepertinya Yuuma, Aria, Len dan Rin harus masuk ke kamarnya~~ Sekarang waktunya orang dewasa melakukan urusan orang dewasa~~" Meiko ingin membawa para anak kecil ke kamarnya, tapi...

"KAMI BUKAN ANAK KECIL!"

Oh iya, Len dan Rin kan walau tubuhnya kecil tapi mereka mahasiswa.

"Oh? Benarkah? Tapi tubuh kalian hanya setinggi Aria, ku kira anak kecil... Dan lagi dada mu benar-benar hampir seperti papan amplas Rin."

"Grrr! _Flat_ itu punya keunikan tersendiri!"

Rin menarik Aria untuk masuk ke kamar mereka, Yuuma yang bosan langsung menyeret Len untuk ikut ke dalam kamar juga.

* * *

Siang hari pada dua hari berikutnya, mereka semua pergi ke _mansion_. Yuuma yang memang sudah ingin iseng sejak awal, mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat _mansion _di depannya, walaupun ia itu tidak percaya soal seperti hantu, tapi ketika dia melihat bangunan di depannya, dia agak merinding. Dari semua yang datang, sepertinya hanya Gakupo yang tetap tenang.

"_Mansion_ ini sudah lama ditinggal kan, awal dari mitos _mansion _ini adalah sebuah keluarga bernama Himuro yang menjalankan ritual untuk menutup pintu neraka di ruang bawah tanah rumah ini yang dipercaya akan membawa malapetaka jika tidak ditutup. Ritual itu suatu hari gagal karena sang tumbal, Kirie Himuro berhasil kabur walaupun pada akhirnya mati dan bergentayangan lagi di rumah ini. Kepala keluarga yang kehilangan akal sehat membunuh semua anggota keluarga termasuk dirinya sendiri. Sampai sekarang katanya masih suka terlihat ada yang menjemur kain putih di halaman belakang, tembok dengan bercak tangan berdarah, atau suara aneh walaupun di siang hari." Lui membaca buku _folklor _yang ia bawa. Semuanya kecuali Gakupo langsung meneguk ludah, tak terkecuali Yuuma. Sepertinya Yuuma sudah lupa niatan awal dia datang ke bangunan dihadapannya.

"Baiklah! Kita bagi 3 kelompok! Para anek kecil satu kelompok! Aku dengan Cul dan Gakupo dengan Meiko!" Lui menambahkan perkataanya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil anak kecil?!"

Rin dan Len berkata bersamaan, itu sih nasib mereka juga karena tubuh mereka yang bahkan tidak sampai 160 cm.

.

.

.

Kita abaikan sisi para orang dewasa, kita lihat sisi para anak-anak atau itulah yang akan kita awasi sekarang.

Mereka berempat benar-benar ketakutan, kecuali Yuuma, walau dalam hati dia takut, tapi sifatnya yang memang bisa mudah berubah membuatnya bisa tetap memasang wajah cool.

BRAK!

PLAK!

PLAK!

Mereka berempat melewati semacam ruangan yang bagian lantainya rubuh, jadi hanya ada beberapa kayu yang aman dipijak, langit-langitnya pun sudah rusak dan lebih dari kata parah. Balok penyangga di sudut langit-langit berjatuhan ke bawah.

"PLAK! PLAK!"

"Hiiy!"

Len dan Rin melihat ke tembok, tanpa peringatan mereka melihat sesuatu yang warnanya agak lebih terang dari warna tembok di sekitarnya, tapi anehnya benda itu mengalir.

"Kyaaa! Darah!" Aria langsung berteriak histeris dan berputar kesana kemari karena tempat pijakannya sempit. Dalam hati, Yuuma menahan tawa tapi sebenarnya ia juga agak takut sekaligus penasaran.

Yuuma mendekati telapak tangan yang terlumuri darah di tembok, tapi ketika ia melangkah tanpa sadar ia terperosok dan jatuh.

"Huh?"

BRAK! DRASH!

"UWAAAAA!"

"Yuuma! Yuuma! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Len masih sempat memegang Yuuma, Yuuma mengangguk sebagai respon, ketika ia melihat sekeliling, ia melihat sekat di bawah lantai dan ketika ia arahkan pandangannya ke lajur sekat itu, sekat tersebut seperti jalan sempit.

Yuuma ditarik naik, ia melihat sekitar. Ia mendapatkan dua pintu.

"Kita akan kemana dulu?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Yang mana saja asal aman!" Ceplos Aria sambil menutup telinga dan memejamkan matanya. Yuuma ingin tertawa setengah mati jika saja keadaan tidak tegang seperti ini. Manurut Yuuma, arsitektur bangunan ini aneh, walau sekarang siang (yah agak mendung sih) tapi tidak ada cahaya masuk sama sekali padahal sudah banyak fondasi bagian atas yang jatuh.

"Kita akan ke kiri terlebih dahulu!"

Mereka berjalan perlahan, setelah berjalan sekitar 30 meter di lorong sempit, mereka menemukan pintu ganda yang tertutup rapat. Yuuma mencoba membukanya tapi sayang terkunci.

"Ruangan apa ini? Dari bentuk lorongnya, ruang ini sepertinya berbentuk lingkaran."

"Yuuma! Ayo kita cepat pergi dari sini!"

Aria sudah tidak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini, Yuuma sudah cengar-cengir dengan tingkah Aria. Sebenarnya dia agak senang melihat perempuan di hadapannya ini ketakutan.

"Ayo kita ke pintu yang satunya lagi saja!"

Len dan Rin berlari duluan dan membuka pintu tersebut, mereka terdiam melihat ruangan di dalamnya.

"Ada apa, Len? Rin?"

Yuuma dan Aria juga terkejut, di dalamnya begitu rapi. Hanya ada sebuah penjara kecil dengan rak buku di dalamnya. Di ujung ruangan ada pintu lagi, tapi sepertinya terkunci, terlihat dari berbagai segel yang ditempel di pintu itu. Yuuma dan yang lain terlalu takut untuk mendekatinya.

"Hei! Ada jalan kecil dibalik rak buku ini!" Rin memasuki penjara itu tanpa izin, dan tidak sengaja menyenggol tak buku itu hingga jatuh. Yuuma, Aria dan Len menatap lubang kecil itu. Yuuma tidak mungkin memasukinya, ia terlalu besar. Aria terlalu takut bahkan untuk melihatnya. Len sepertinya sama.

"Baiklah, akan kuperiksa! Tunggu di sini! Sampai meninggalkanku, akan kubunuh kalian semua!" Rin akhirnya memasuki jalan itu, ia menunduk menyusuri lorong gelap itu.

JDUK!

Tap, tap, tap...

JDUK!

JDUK!

"Aduh!"

Sepertinya Rin berkali-kali tertabrak sekat pembatas lorong sempit itu, ternyata yang dilihat Yuuma barusan adalah lorong yang dimasuki Rin. Dan bentuk lorong ini sepertinya berkelok-kelok membuat Rin tertabrak beberapa kali.

"MEIKO!"

"Eh? Itu seperti suara Gakupo... Len! Yuuma! Aria! Apa kalian mendengar suara Gakupo di atas sana?" Rin sadar akan sesuatu, Gakupo sepertinya mencari Meiko, tapi kenapa?

"Ya kami dengar!" Yuuma menjawab pertanyaan Rin.

"Baiklah! Aku akan kembali sekarang-"

JDUUK! KLIK!

"Aduh!"

Rin terpentok lagi, tapi kali ini ada suara 'klik' aneh yang mengikuti suara tabrakan Rin.

Tepat saat Rin kembali ke atas, tiba-tiba ada suara jeritan yang tertahan dan suara robek yang terdengar dari arah Rin, Len, Yuuma dan Aria datang.

Mereka lantas kembali ke arah mereka datang, Yuuma sempat menoleh ke dinding yang tadi ada bercak darahnya, tapi sekarang bercak itu hilang, aneh...

Saat mereka sampai, di sana ada Gakupo, Lui dan Cul. Sepertinya mereka juga ada di sekitar ruangan lingkaran yang tertutup rapat itu dan mendengar jeritan tertahan juga.

"Gakupo! Bantu aku mendobrak pintu ini!"

Gakupo mengangguk setelah menerima perintah Lui, dalam hitungan detik mereka mendobrak pintu itu, setelah 5 kali dobrakan, pintu itu terbuka. Hal yang pertama mereka semua lihat adalah hal yang mengerikan...

... Dimana tubuh Meiko ditali dari 5 sisi secara melayang di sebuah altar dan tiap bagian tubuhnya ditarik hingga tulangnya terputus.

"KYAAAA!"

Rin berteriak melihatnya, Aria melihat Meiko dengan wajah tajam dan bukan lagi wajah ketakutan. Cul panik melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Ruangan ini tertutup rapat saat aku memeriksanya tadi!"

Yuuma melihat sekitar dan melihat ada pintu lain di sisi ruangan yang satunya, sebelum ia mengecek pintu itu, ia ditahan oleh Gakupo.

"Tidak ada gunanya... Pintu itu juga terkunci, tadi aku sudah mengeceknya.."

"Tch!"

Lui ingin mengecek apakah pintu di sisi lainnya dapat dibuka dari dalam, tapi Cul mencegahnya.

"Jangan! Aku ingin mengecek gagang pintunya, apakah ada jejak telapak tangan atau tidak."

Cul mengeluarkan senter dari tas kecilnya, ia menyinari pintu yang sudah terbuka di belakangnya, gagang luarnya terdapat bekas telapak tangan sepertinya punya Yuuma tapi bagian dalamnya tidak ada bekas telapak tangan. Saat menyinari pintu di sisi lain, bagian dalamnya juga tidak ada telapak tangan.

"Senter apa yang kau gunakan, Cul?"

"Ini? Ini memancarkan sinar UV."

Lui mengangguk mengerti. Cul menyinari bagian lain di ruangan ketika Cul sedang sibuk menyinari... Tanpa di sadari di belakang Len ada sebuah sosok wanita tanpa kaki yang tangannya memanjang karena tulangnya terpisah dan lehernya juga memanjang karena tulang lehernya terpisah dari tulang punggung...

"KYAAAA!"

Rin berteriak melihat sosok itu, semuanya melihat ke arah teriakan Rin, semuanya terkejut dan membatu, termasuk Len, ia merinding tak beraturan, bahkan Len sudah menangis tak berani melihat apa yang ada di belakangnya.

Tepat saat wanita itu tersenyum, ia menghilang bagai angin...

* * *

Chapter 5 completed~~

Silahkan membayangkan apa yang terjadi ^^  
Saya membuatnya agak creepy sedikit di chapter ini, saya suka membuat reader penasaran XD

Saatnya balas review yang gak pakai akun :

* * *

To reviewer named Falcon :

* * *

Mirip Gosick? Nanti juga tahu kalau ceritanya udah berjalan :3. Gosick kan ceritanya tentang hiruk pikuk pada masa antara PD I dan PD II, mungkin karena tokoh utama yang merupakan pasangan laki-laki yang agak pintar dan perempuan jenius... Itu kan yang membuat anda berpikir ini mirip Gosick? ^^ Namanya juga fanfict, saya hanya mengumpulkan hasil ekspetasi saya dari semua yang saya tahu dan jadilah ini, saya gak mau menyalahkan kontra sih karena saya menghargai pendapat orang lain. Kalau bisa mirip sama anime sebagus itu sih, berarti saya bersyukur karena anda telah berkata demikian ^^

Makasih udah review~~

* * *

To reviewer named CindyTKJ28 :

* * *

IA yang tsundere itu rasanya legit~~  
Mizki brocon dan itu keren menurut saya XD #PLAK #ABAIKAN  
Makasih udah review! Ini updatenya~~

* * *

To reviewer named Guest :

* * *

Memang banyak typo nya T^T Saya baru sadar pas udah 4 hari di update (Soalnya baru baca ulang hari itu), akan saya teliti lagi untuk chappy kedepan.  
Kalau soal genre, sudah saya jelaskan pendapat saya di atas ^^ Silahkan jika ingin kontra, saya menghargai pendapat siapapun kok :D

Makasih dah review~~

* * *

Dan akhir kata, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan pesan dan kesan. Tapi saya gak nuntut kok, dengan adanya yang membaca ini, saya sudah cukup senang. Jika ada yang ingin berkomentar, tolong jangan pedas-pedas ya, jika kritik yang membangun nggak apa sih, karena review dari kalian itu penyemangat saya menulis! Jadi saya akan terus berkarya selama masih ada dukungan dari para readers semua!

_Jaa~~ Matta ne~~_

Best Regards,  
Aprian


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Case solved

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~  
O genki desu ka, Minna?_

Halo semua! Saya kembali! Saya baru sadar ketika membaca chapter 5 dan saya menemukan kelemahan saya lainnya dalam membuat cerita POV orang ketiga, diksi dan pendeskripsian terlalu kaku. Jadi saya akan mencoba memakai POV ini lagi hingga akhir chappy dan berusaha melugaskan diksi supaya ringan dan mengalir ^^

Langsung mulai ya!

_A Rom-Myst Fict from me_

_~An Innocent Reality~_

_Main pair : IA & VY2 Yuuma, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

"_Aku selalu hidup dalam kebiasaan, tak ada yang berarti, selalu pergi tanpa kenangan. Saat kenangan itu terpatri, entah kenapa akhirnya itu selalu terlupakan. Sampai akhirnya dia datang, mengubah hidupku"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Hayalan/angan, flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
'Abc' : Percakapan normal  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 6 : Case solved

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"KYAAA!"

"Len! Len, tidak! Aku takut! Ayo kita cepat pergi! Aku tidak mau mati! Tidak mau!"

"Te-tenang Rin, ja-ja-ja-jangan panik, iya… Hiks… Jangan panik, hiks, hiks…"

Len dan Rin mulai tidak kuat, terutama Rin, dia histeris dan menjerit-jerit. Len menahan tangis, bagaimanapun dialah yang pertama kali 'dihinggapi' fenomena penampakan hantu aneh barusan.

Gakupo memasang wajah serius, mungkin paling serius daripada yang lain. Ia berkata berkali-kali dengan suram "Akan kutebas hantu itu, akan kutebas hantu itu." Seperti berbisik atau mengatakan kutukan pada hantu mungkin? Yuuma memasang wajah kaget dan tidak percaya, Cul juga sama. Lui dan Aria malah memasang wajah tertarik.

Aria walau daritadi ketakutan, ia selalu melihat sekitar. Dimulai dari sampainya ia ke _villa _ Cul, sampai sekarang. Ia berpikir, ia hanya harus berakting sesuai keinginan pelaku. Iya, Aria mengira ini ulah manusia, terlebih lagi sangat cerdas dan teroganisir, tapi Aria tidak mau mengungkapkannya sekarang, masih terlalu cepat. Aria ingin melihat kemana hal ini akan mengarah. Jadi, ketakutan yang ia tunjukan tidak sepenuhnya merupakan ketakutan, tapi setengah akting (yah itu tetap saja berarti Aria juga merasa takut, karena pada dasarnya ia tetap penakut).

"Baik! Yuuma dan aku akan berpisah mulai dari sini. Gakupo, bisakah kau membawa Len dan Rin keluar? Mereka harus menenangkan _shock_ yang mereka alami."

Gakupo menyarungkan _katana _nya, ia mengangguk dan memegang pundak Rin dan Len sembari mendorong mereka perlahan untuk berjalan keluar.

Aria memberi Lui kode, Lui mengerti dan menjalankan rencana Aria.

"Baiklah! Aku dan Cul akan memeriksa bagian yang lain dari _mansion _ini, kalian bisa pergi duluan."

Yuuma dan Aria mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka, Yuuma sebenarnya ditarik paksa Aria, tapi Yuuma tetap tidak mengerti maksud dari Aria.

* * *

Sekarang Lui dan Cul memasuki sebuah kamar besar, sepertinya sebuah kamar berkumpul anggota keluarga. Ada tungku yang tergantung di tengahnya, bentuk perapian kuno dimana alat masaknya di gantung, bukannya digeletakan menyentuh mulut dasar api.

Mereka berjalan perlahan, Cul memegang senternya, Lui waspada. Ketika mereka menemukan sebuah bilik, mungkin seperti ruang di dalam ruang. Cul spontan menyorot nya dengan senternya.

"Apa itu?"

Cul melihat sesuatu yang melayang, membawa benda di tangannya. Yang Cul lihat, sesuatu itu seperti tubuh manusia, dengan _yukata_ dan sebuah topi kerucut. Cul menggeleng, memaksakan pikirannya untuk tidak terpengaruh jika dia melihat hal diluar nalar

"Cul? Kau melihat kemana?"

"Ah tidak, tidak apa. Ayo kita pergi."

Sementara itu di sisi Yuuma dan Aria…

.

.

.

"Aria?! Apa maksudmu memisahkan kita?! Bukannya lebih baik bersama pada saat seperti ini?!"

"Diam _pinky boy_, kau ini hanya asisten sementara tapi banyak tanya ya? Ayo kita lihat kemana drama ini akan mengarah…"

"Drama apa?! Jangan bercanda pendek!"

"Aku malas berdebat dengan orang bodoh… Apa kau tidak melihat sekitar, kita tidak melihat sesuatu lagi yang aneh semenjak Cul pergi. Tidak seperti hantu yang melayang lagi… Ini sudah sekitar setengah jam, untuk apa hantu yang mencari tumbal hanya muncul sekali dan pergi tidak jelas tanpa mengancam apapun sampai sekarang?"

Yuuma baru sadar, perjalanan mereka semenjak berpisah dengan Cul dan Lui sangat tenang. Hampir tidak ada fenomena aneh lagi.

"Jadi maksudmu… Cul itu pembawa kesialan?"

"Bukan idiot, lihat saja kemana drama ini akan berjalan."

"Terserah kau deh, dasar BakAria."

"Kau ini ya…."

Aria mengepalkan tangannya sambil membuat 4 sudut siku-siku yang berhimpit di dahinya. Terlihat betapa kesalnya sekarang Aria dengan sesosok Yuusei Yuuma yang tidak bisa terlalu diandalkan saat ini.

.

.

.

"Lui."

"Cul? Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin buang air, sudah tidak tahan…"

"Hmmm, begitu ya ini sulit…"

"Kenapa? Aku sudah tidak tahan nih!"

Cul mengira, tempat mereka yang menyeramkan dan tidak bisa ditolerir, terlebih lagi tidak ada toilet adalah pertimbangan Lui. Cul agak berkeringat dingin menunggu jawaban Lui.

"Aku bingung harus menengadahkan tanganku diatas _'pee' _mu, atau menyuruhmu jongkok di sudut ruangan sedangkan aku akan menatapmu penuh nafsu…"

Wajah Cul memerah padam, ia tidak menyangka di saat seperti ini Lui masih bisa saja berkata mesum seperti barusan.

"Bo-bo-bo-bodoh! Mesum! Idiot! Gila! Masih sempat saja kau berpikir seperti itu!"

"Iya, sekarang kau pergi saja kemanapun kau suka, aku akan menunggumu di sini." Yui berkata demikian, Cul tersenyum tapi ada yang aneh dengan senyumannya.

"Baiklah~~"

* * *

"KYAAAAAA!"

Lui, Yuuma dan Aria mendengar sebuah jeritan. Mereka langsung bergegas mencari asal jeritan. Lui bertemu dengan Aria dan Yuuma di lorong menuju ruangan tempat Meiko terbunuh.

"Suara siapa itu?!" Yuuma panik, ia tidak bisa membayangkan ada pembunuhan lain, dan ia tidak mau membayangkan siapa yang dibunuh.

"Suara Cul.." Kata Lui dan Aria bersamaan.

Pupil Yuuma mengecil, ia mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Sedangkan Aria dan Lui terlihat berbincang sebentar, kemudian Aria tersenyum puas dan Yuuma kembali bingung dengan ekspresi Aria saat ini.

"Semua pecahan sudah terkumpul, kita tidak perlu lagi buru-buru panik dan tergesa-gesa lagi."

"Apa maksudmu pendek?! Apa kau masih bisa bercanda?!"

"Yuuma, tolong dengarkan Aria dulu."

Lui menyela amarah Yuuma, Yuuma hanya bisa mendecih untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Aku akan jelaskan, kita berjalan saja perlahan menuju asal teriakan."

.

.

.

"Semua dimulai saat aku melihat lampu belakang mobil Yukari berkedip dua kali saat dia akan meninggalkan mansion." Aria menjelaskan mulai dari awal, tapi dibantah Yuuma.

"Apa maksudmu? Itu tidak ada hubungannya!"

"Saat Yukari berkata mobilnya menggunakan _GPS_, aku melihat ke arah _speedometer_ mobilnya, tanda _aware_ mobilnya menyala 2 kali saat ia mengaktifkannya. Aku baru sadar saat itu, ketika lampu belakang mobilnya berkedip dua kali, Yukari mengaktifkan _GPS_ dan tidak mengikuti laju mobil, ia pergi ke tempat lain."

Yuuma tercengang, bahkan Aria sampai melihat hal detil seperti itu?

"Dugaanku selanjutnya, Cul sempat meracuni makanan Meiko. Itu menjelaskan kenapa Meiko berjalan agak tertatih ketika ke sini. Kasus pembunuhan Meiko itu ruang tertutup, bagaimana jika Meiko masuk dari pintu jebakan?"

"Pintu jebakan? Tapi itu terlalu klise, dan terlebih lagi harus ada yang mengarahkan target ke pintu jebakan! Pintu jebakan tidak mungkin mengikuti target yang berjalan!" Yuuma kembali membantah, tapi Aria menggeleng.

"Itu benar. Tapi bagaimana jika arah target sudah direncanakan? Begini, tempat Meiko terbunuh adalah ruangan berbentuk lingkaran, lorong di sekitar ruangan itu otomatis melingkar mengikuti arah ruangan, Meiko dan Gakupo saat itu berjalan ke arah selatan. Berarti bagian kanan Meiko adalah lengkungan tembok yang cekung, dan kiri Meiko adalah lengkungan tembok yang cembung. Nalar manusia, ketika ia susah berjalan, ia akan memilih bersandar ke sesuatu yang lebih menonjol, berarti dengan kata lain Meiko yang terengah-engah berjalan sambil menempel di tembok sebelah kirinya yang lebih cembung, ia menyusurinya dari awal ia melihat ruangan melingkar ini. Meiko terus menempel ke tembok hingga ia sendiri tanpa sadar terkena pintu jebakan dan masuk ke dalam ruangan melingkar itu."

Yuuma mengangguk paham, ia sekarang mengerti kenapa Meiko bisa masuk. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan sekarang, bagaimana Meiko bisa terikat di altar dan altarnya bisa bekerja? Padahal ia tidak melihat alat untuk mengaktifkan altar saat memeriksa ruangan tempat Meiko mati.

"Lalu kenapa Meiko bisa mati di atas altar?"

"Sederhana, kau tahu kan? Ruangan itu ada 2 pintu, di utara dan selatan, berarti tembok sebelah barat dan timur terpisah, ini menjelaskan ada 2 pintu jebakan. Pintu ini sudah mekanisme dari rumah ini sendiri, bukan hasil renovasi karena rapuhnya masih sama. Aku melihat retakan tidak lazim di tembok saat memeriksa ruangan itu. Pintu jebakan kedua ini bisa digunakan dari dalam maupun luar, memungkinkan pihak ketiga untuk keluar masuk dengan cepat mengikat Meiko di altar. Jika kau jeli, ikatan di tubuh Meiko merupakan simpul, bukan ikatan tali mati biasa. Terlalu rapih untuk dilakukan hantu. Sedangkan mekanismenya, kau tahu bunyi 'Klik' yang dihasilkan Rin saat menyusuri lorong kecil dibalik rak buku di dalam penjara kecil waktu itu? Itu mekanismenya, sang pelaku sudah merencakan jika salah satu dari kita akan masuk dan tidak membawa senter, mekanisme ini hasil renovasi. Rin terlihat sering menabrak waktu itu, jadi tidak aneh jika ia juga tidak sengaja mengaktifkan altar untuk beroperasi dan menarik tali di tubuh Meiko."

Yuuma menangkap maksud Aria, Yuuma tidak percaya Aria yang selama ini direndahkannya bisa menangkap semuanya begitu detil.

"Maksudmu… Cul membunuh Meiko dengan cara itu?! Lalu hantu yang muncul waktu itu, apa itu sungguhan?"

"Tidak, karena sekarang Cul sudah mati. Terlebih lagi, aku bilang adak pihak ketiga, yaitu pihak lain selain kita bertujuh yang datang ke sini. Kau ingat sinar UV dari senter Cul? Sinar UV memancarkan kalor lebih tinggi dari sinar senter biasa,…"

Aria mengeluarkan sebuah proyektor kecil, proyektor ini sepertinya sangat modern dilihat dari desain dan ukurannya. Terlebih lagi, lensanya dobel, ini berarti proyektor ini bisa membuat bayangan tanpa bantuan bidang datar.

"Proyektor ini lah jawabannya, aku menemukannya di ruangan Meiko terbunuh. Benda ini aktif jika suhu sekitar naik secara tiba-tiba dan akan berhenti jika kembali normal. Cul menyinari proyektor ini dengan senternya, sehingga proyektor ini langsung menyala dan mati ketika Cul berlagak pura-pura ikut terkejut dan mengalihkan senternya. Itu menjelaskan kenapa ada hantu yang tiba-tiba muncul."

"Dari pernyataanmu, Cul lah pembunuhnya. Tapi, kenapa dia juga mati?" Yuuma terus bertanya, ia sangat tertarik dengan kasus ini.

"Aku tidak menyatakan secara terang-terangan Cul adalah pembunuhnya. Aku mendapatkan info dari Lui, Cul pergi untuk buang air kecil dan tidak kembali. Menurutku ia ingin bertemu pihak ketiga yang kita bicarakan kenapa? Karena ada skenario yang Cul tidak temukan dalam otaknya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Lui berkata, Cul sempat terdiam melihat hantu lain saat mengarahkan senternya. Pasti Cul terkejut, ia tidak tahu ada proyektor lain dalam bangunan ini, ia bingung dan mencoba bertemu dengan si pihak ketiga, lalu si pihak ketiga ini membunuh Cul…"

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung tanya orangnya? Yukari, aku tahu kau mengawasi kami daritadi."

Aria berkata sambil memejamkan mata, dari balik tembok tempat Aria, Lui dan Yuuma berada keluarlah sosok Yukari, orang yang menjadi dalang cerdas dibalik pembunuhan brilian ini.

"Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, kau memang hebat seperti yang dikatakan, detektif IA… Hahahaha!"

"Kau sudah dikepung, tidak ada gunanya kabur. Sekarang jelaskan semuanya! Termasuk pembunuhan di _Setagaya_!"

Yuuma langsung terkejut, pembunuhan itu?! Kenapa ada hubungannya?! Gakupo keluar juga dari tempat persembunyiannya, membawa sarung pedangnya… Gakupo sepertinya sudah mengikuti sejak tadi untuk menyergap Yukari.

"Yah, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Akulah yang merencakan untuk membunuh semua orang yang mengincar bingkai milik Yuuma, aku ditugaskan klien ku untuk tetap menjaga bingkai itu bagaimanapun caranya, dan aku hanya menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menghalangi jalanku. Orang yang Yuuma dan Gakupo lihat pada malam waktu itu adalah Meiko, kabut malam waktu itu adalah gas _halusinogen_, aku hanya menyuruh Meiko memakai wig yang mirip Cul, dan dengan bantuan gas itu, Yuuma dan Gakupo akan otomatis melihat Meiko yang menyamar adalah Cul! Hahahahaha!"

Yuuma mendecih, ini menjelaskan kenapa Meiko berusaha akrab dengannya! Ia tidak percaya terperangkap pada pengaruh gas ilusi pada malam itu, jadi benar dugannya bahwa kabut malam itu adalah gas _halusinogen_.

"Aku, Meiko dan Cul ditugaskan bersama. Tapi Cul dan Meiko sudah tahu terlalu banyak, aku mengatakan _mansion_ ini adalah tempat untuk membunuh kalian satu-persatu, padahal aku mendapat perintah untuk mengakhiri hidup mereka! Aku sudah membuat skenario sempurna, tapi itu hancur hanya oleh seorang IA! Hebat!"

"Sekarang kau bisa katakan itu di hadapan polisi, Yukari! Gakupo! Tahan dia!"

Tepat saat Gakupo ingin menahan pergerakan Yukari, Yukari langsung menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan pisau… Bunuh diri…

"Uhk… Kau dasar anak haram! Tugasku sudah, uhuk- selesai! Jangan kau kira kau sudah mendapatkanku!"

Aria tersentak melihat apa yang dilakukan Yukari, ia nekat! Itu pikir Aria.

"Tunggu! Untuk siapa kau bekerja?!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu anak haram! Semoga, uhuk- Hoek..."

Yukari memuntahkan darah, Aria tidak mampu lagi melihat wajah Yukari yang seperti itu. Yuuma menghampiri Yukari, tapi ditepis mentah-mentah oleh Yukari. Gakupo sudah mengeluarkan lagi _katana_ nya.

"Orang seperti dia, lebih baik sekalian dibunuh saja! Izinkan hamba menebas kepalanya sebagai rasa hormat dia kepada tuan!"

"Tidak! Gakupo! Prioritaskan penyelamatannya! Kita harus membuat dia tetap hidup!"

"Uhuk! Itu tidak ada, uhuk- gunanya... Pisau ini sudah kulumuri racun kalajengking. Hoek!"

"Yukari! Berhenti berbicara! Atau kau akan benar-benar mati!"

Yuuma terus memapah Yukari, sebenarnya Yuuma juga merasa iba, ia tidak bisa melihat orang di hadapannya mati sia-sia. Walau orang di depannya adalah pembunuh, Yuuma harus bisa mengorek informasi paling tidak.

"Aku tidak peduli! Anak haram di sana! Selamat bertemu di neraka..."

Yukari mati di hadapan Yuuma, ia melepas tangan Yukari kemudian mendoakan Yukari sebentar.

Sekarang Yuuma mengerti, ada maksud dari semua kasus selama ini, semuanya mengarah ke sesuatu, sesuatu yang besar yang Yuuma yakin ada hubungannya dengan ia dan Aria. Yuuma sudah tahu fakta bahwa bingkai yang ada padanya merupakan isyarat untuk suatu pihak, pasti ada maksud lain selain kode, pasti ada tulisan tersembunyi atau yang lain! Pasti!

Yuuma berpikir, apa hubungan semua ini? Pembunuhan tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa, itu yang Yuuma tahu. Apa ini semua pengorbanan? Tapi... Apa pengorbanan itu perlu? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi, terlebih Yuuma terus memikirkan arti 'anak haram' yang terus menerus dikatakan Yukari. Apa itu hanya ejekan belaka? Atau memang sesuatu tentang Aria?

* * *

Aria memutuskan memanggil polisi pada akhirnya dan menjelaskan kejadiannya. Pihak polisi berkata akan menutup _mansion_ dengan garis polisi dan meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu untuk meminta persetujuan inspektur pusat dan beberapa dinas untuk 'membedah' _mansion_ tersebut. Polisi pun pergi dengan cepat, Len dan Rin sudah tenang.

Mereka semua ingin kembali ke _mansion_ dan mengambil barang mereka lalu pulang, Aria dan Yuuma merasakan hal aneh di belakang, spontan mereka berdua kembali menoleh ke arah _mansion _sambil berhenti sedangkan teman-teman mereka sudah jalan duluan.

"Hey Aria, bisa kau jelaskan tentang cap tangan di tembok itu?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang itu loh, benda cair di tembok..."

"Itu tidak masuk dalam analisaku, aku tetap tidak tahu itu apa."

Tepat saat mereka ingin menoleh ke depan, Yuuma dan Aria langsung membelalakan mata mereka, sosok wanita cantik berdiri di depan pintu _mansion_ dengan senyuman sembari berkata halus...

_"Terimakasih sudah memberi kami tumbal baru.."_

Yuuma dan Aria berkedip tapi sosok itu hilang, mereka akhirnya melenggang pergi dengan wajah datar, walau di balik wajah datar mereka, tersimpan rasa ngeri yang membuat mereka ingin lari secepat mungkin dengan bulu kuduk yang sudah menegang lama...

* * *

Chapter 6 completed~~~

Gimana? Aneh gak? Saya serahin ke reader aja ya ^^

Balas anonym review~~

* * *

To reviewer named CindyTKJ48 :

* * *

Saya juga nahan tawa bacanya, tapi takut dibantai Aria #PLAK  
Soal Meiko, sudah saya ulas, semoga suka ^^  
Soal Twitt, maaf ya... Saya gaptek soal Twitt, saya gak punya T^T Maaf banget T^T

Makasih dah review.

* * *

Dan akhir kata, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan pesan dan kesan. Tapi saya gak nuntut kok, dengan adanya yang membaca ini, saya sudah cukup senang. Jika ada yang ingin berkomentar, tolong jangan pedas-pedas ya, jika kritik yang membangun nggak apa sih, karena review dari kalian itu penyemangat saya menulis! Jadi saya akan terus berkarya selama masih ada dukungan dari para readers semua!

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~

Best Regards,

Aprian


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : A dark scene between the twin

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~_  
_O genki desu ka, Minna?_

Sekarang udah chapter 7 aja, waktu terasa sangat cepat. Soal Chapter, ternyata banyak yang tanya, untuk keseluruhan bakalan ada sekitar 17-20 chapter. Paling banyak (Ini kalau mentok, dimana saya terpaksa menambahkan cerita supaya lebih jelas) ini sekitar 24 chapter, mengikuti fict leluhurnya yang Dreamy Cherry Blossom. ^^

Apa fict ini memuaskan para pembaca? Saya gak tahu... Ya tergantung individu, tugas saya hanyalah membuat fict ini terus berlanjut dan membuatnya terus menarik dari chapter ke chapter. ^^

Langsung mulai ya!

_A Rom-Myst Fict from me_

_~An Innocent Reality~_

_Main pair : IA & VY2 Yuuma, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies_  
_Story © Me_  
_UTAUloid © Owner creator_  
_Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"Aku selalu hidup dalam kebiasaan, tak ada yang berarti, selalu pergi tanpa kenangan. Saat kenangan itu terpatri, entah kenapa akhirnya itu selalu terlupakan. Sampai akhirnya dia datang, mengubah hidupku"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'Abc' (italic): Hayalan/angan, flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
'Abc' : Percakapan normal  
'Abc'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 7 : A dark scene between the twin

Normal POV

"Yuuma! Bangun! Atau ucapkan selamat tinggal atas ke-pe-ra-wa-nan-mu~~"

"GYAAAA! _Onee-chan_! Pergi!"

Masih pagi, tapi seperti biasa, rumah tempat tinggal Yuuma dan Mizki sudah begitu ramai, padahal mereka saudara, tapi jarang sekali melihat mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama pada suatu masalah.

Sekarang sudah minggu ujian blok, _golden week _sudah berakhir. Semua peristiwa pembunuhan itu sudah selesai berkat pemikiran Aria yang kritis. Walau itu semua sudah selesai, Yuuma masih tidak tenang, entah kenapa hatinya terus merasakan firasat buruk. Shion Kaito, kepala kepolisian distrik _Setagaya_ kenalan Yuuma yang mengurusi pembersihan _Himuro Mansion_, tidak melanjutkan pembongkaran tempat tersebut. Hal itu digugat oleh warga setempat karena mereka takut perobohan bangunan itu akan membawa dampat buruk yang bersifat magis pada masyarakat. Yuuma mendapat kabar dari Kaito, Yukari yang melakukan aksi bunuh diri di _Himuro_, ternyata adalah salah satu buronan nasional yang dicari selama lebih dari 2 tahun. Yukari merupakan penyelundup barang ilegal, terlebih lagi dia punya jaringan di Tokyo.

Yuuma berspekulasi, bahwa bingkai yang ia pegang adalah bukti atau kode untuk pihak tertentu tentang tempat persembunyian barang selundupan. Tapi, kenapa barang yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh pelaku kriminal, bisa diberikan oleh ayah Yuuma kepada Yuuma? Yuuma mulai berpikir bahwa ayahnya salah satu dari mereka, dan alasan kenapa bingkai itu diberikan ke Yuuma adalah untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan beberapan pihak supaya menganggap barang itu hanyalah barang hiasan semata.

Yuuma sekarang menunggu, jika memang benda itu masih akan digunakan, berarti suatu saat ayahnya akan mengambilnya lagi darinya, ya itu mungkin. Sekarang kembali ke Yuuma dan Mizki yang sedang ber'mesra'an.

"Yuuma~~ Ayo kita melakukan hubungan suami-istri~~"

"_Ahonee-chan_! Jangan berkata hal mesum keras-keras! Atau tetangga akan mendengarnya dan salah paham soal itu!"

Dan itulah yang terus berlanjut di pagi buta seorang Yuusei Yuuma.

* * *

"Apa salah ku dilahirkan setelah kakak seperti itu..."

"Mungkin itu karma karena suka melakukan hal mesum, Yuuma..."

"YANG MESUM ITU KAKAK KU!"

Miku dan Yuuma sedang berjalan bersama ke sekolah, pada hari itu, cuaca sungguh panas. Walau masih pagi, mereka serasa sedang berjoging ke sekolah, bukannya jalan santai.

Sebutan mesum untuk Yuuma sepertinya tepat, yang ia lakukan hanya melihat ke arah dada Miku yang bajunya transparan karena keringat pagi. Dan seperti biasa, Miku pasti mengetahui kelakuan Yuuma yang satu ini.

Bruk!

Brash!

"_What the he_- Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Ups! Maaf aku 'sengaja'."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Maksudnya aku 'tidak sengaja'."

Miku menyenggol Yuuma ketika melewati taman, Yuuma oleng dan mencium tong sampah. Yuuma, satu pelajaran untukmu, selalu membawa parfum kemanapun itu wajib.

.

.

.

"Aku benci ulangan, serentetan soal di atas kertas yang harus di kerjakan hanya demi tumpukan angka yang disebut nilai. Untuk apa kita kerjakan, nilai itu tidak mencerminkan usaha seorang pelajar, mencontek itu sudah kode etik di kalangan siswa, untuk apa hal seperti ulangan harus ada jika mengerjakannya saja masih curang?"

"Ya dan kau salah satunya kan?"

"Jangan berkata sembarangan, walau begini, aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. Paling hanya 'mencocokan jawaban'."

"Apa bedanya sang jenius Yuuma?"

"Itu sulit dipahami orang bodoh sepertimu, Miku."

Di sekolah Yuuma dan Miku masih saja berkelahi, sepertinya mereka ini sulit akur. Terlebih terlihat sekali siapa yang _tsundere_ di sini...

* * *

"Yo _minna! _Siapkan alat tulis kalian dan kerjakan kertas-kertas ini dengan jujur ya! Jika ada yang curang, akan mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dengan tembok~~"

"EEEHH?"

Yuuma menatap siapa yang bicara, dia langsung melotot tidak percaya. Itu Rin kan? Rin Kagamine?

"Kau!"

"Aw~~ Ada Yuuma, mau ciuman selamat datang dariku?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

"Tanya saja ke Miku~~"

Yuuma menatap Miku ogah-ogahan, dia menatap Miku dengan tampang tidak sudi. Miku balik menatap Yuuma galak, kalau di anime-anime mata mereka pasti sudah membuat distorsi molekul dahsyat. (Karena percikan listrik sudah terlalu mainstream)

"Apa?!"

"Gak jadi deh."

Sungguh pembicaraan singkat tidak berguna...

.

.

.

Jam pulang, Rin menghampiri Yuuma di mejanya sambil bersenandung ria. Ternyata Yuuma dan Miku masih di mejanya sambil saling cemberut.

"Yaho~~"

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku guru PPL mulai minggu ini! Panggil aku Rin-_sensei_!"

"Ogah! Malas!"

"Hadeh... Terserah kau saja deh."

"Kalau kau ada di sini... Berarti Len juga ada?"

"Iya, dia ada! Tadi dia masuk ke kelas homogen perempuan, aku berani jamin! Dia pasti populer di sana!"

"Nggak penting..."

Yuuma dan Miku saling bertemu pandang, dan kembali, mata mereka seakan ingin memakan antara satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Apa?!"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa..."

"Alihkan pandanganmu orang malas! Nanti aku hamil!"

Twitch!

"Jangan menirukan karakter di anime dan manga! Kau sangat tidak pantas meniru kesucian sifat mereka!"

Ouh... Yuuma ternyata diam-diam seorang pembela karakter fiksi, semoga dia belum gila karena lebih memilih gadis 2D ketimbang 3D.

"Orang seperti mu yang malas dan berwajah busuk, aku tidak akan membayangkan kau menjabat di pemerintahan, bisa-bisa semua anggaran ludes untuk mengasuransikan wajah busukmu."

"Dan aku tidak pernah membayangkan kau, perempuan tak tahu diri menjadi seorang guru TK! Bisa-bisa semua anak TK itu bisa-bisa mewarisi ke _tsundere_ an mu!"

"Hah?!"

"Eh ano... Sudah... Aku mulai bosan mendengar ejekan tidak logis seperti itu."

"KAU DIAM SAJA!"

"Hnggu!"

Untuk kali ini saja, Yuuma dan Miku bisa akur, walau cuma akur membantah orang lain.

"Akui saja Miku, kau senang kan diperhatikan Yuuma?" Rin kembali menggoda, wajah Miku memerah padam, Yuuma langsung memasang wajah tidak percaya.

"Eh.. Ano.. Hentikan! Atau aku... Aku..."

"Aku apa?" Yuuma ikut mengintrogasi (?) Miku secara tidak jelas.

"AKU AKAN MENYEBARKAN BERITA BAHWA YUUMA ITU _INCEST_ DENGAN KAKAK PEREMPUANNYA!"

Tuk! Tuk!

"Halo? Apa ada orang?"

Rin menusuk-nusuk Yuuma yang langsung membatu tanpa gerakan sedikitpun. Sepertinya aib terbesar seorang Yuusei Yuuma adalah kakaknya.

* * *

Brak!

"Aria!"

Aria langsung melompat dari kasurnya saking kagetnya, salah satu kebiasaan buruk Yuuma 'Tidak pernah mengetuk pintu saat masuk ke rumah orang lain'.

"SUDAH KUBILANG KETUK PINTU DULU!"

"Hal kecil saja kau bahas~~"

Yuuma meyanggah dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Andai kau lebih muda dariku, kau pasti sudah ku jual ke tante-tante girang di luar sana..."

"Ya, dan kau akan terlihat seperti kakak yang jahat karena menjual adiknya sendiri~~"

Yuuma kembali meyanggah sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"KENAPA JADI KE MASALAH KAKAK-ADIK SIH?!"

"Abaikan, aku ingin bertanya... Apa ada info baru soal bingkai itu?"

Aria menahan nafas, mencoba mengendalikan emosinya.

"Aku menemukan 3 kemungkinan tempat jika spekulasimu benar. Aku menelusuri jejak dimana saja bingkai ini pernah berpindah tangan, dan di Jepang, ada 3 tempat."

"3? Dimana?"

"Akan kuberi tahu jelasnya nanti."

BRUK!

"Hiks... Hiks..."

"Ri- Rin?!"

Rin datang sambil menangis, ia depresi berat. Yuuma dan Aria langsung kalut dengan reaksi Rin.

"Kumohon! Tidak lagi! Tidak lagi! Tidak lagi! TIDAK!"

"Rin?! Ada apa?!"

"Yuuma! Aria! Jawab aku!"

Lui menghubungi Yuuma dan Aria dari telepon satelit yang tersambung ke router Aria. Dia terlihat sedang terburu-buru.

"Len... Len hilang!"

* * *

"Len... Len... Len..."

"Tenang, tenang Rin. Lui dan Gakupo sedang mencari jejak Len."

"Len.. Tidak! Tidak! Hiks... Kumohon, jangan sakiti kami lagi!"

"Aria... Rin..."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi hanya satu penjelasan logis kenapa Rin begini. Trauma, trauma dari pengalaman sama yang ia dan Len pernah alami."

Yang Yuuma tahu, Rin itu perempuan yang enerjik dan selalu ceria. Melihatnya seperti ini, Yuuma langsung merasa ada yang salah. Tepat saat itu, Miku mendatang Aria dan Yuuma setelah mendengar kabar Rin.

"Mi-Miku?! Buklannya kau belajar?!"

"Rin lebih penting! Yuuma, dimana, dimana Len?!"

"Aku, aku tidak tahu... Dia tiba-tiba saja menghilang!"

"Len... Len... Len... LEN!"

"Te-tenanglah Rin! Semua akan baik-baik saja!"

"Apa nya yang akan baik-baik saja hah?! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Ugh..."

Aria terus menatapi Miku, Yuuma dan Rin. Dia tahu apa yang dirasakan Rin, kehilangan, kehilangan orang yang sudah bersama dengan dirinya sejak kecil. Aria tidak tahu apa itu kasih sayang, ia lupa siapa orang tua kandungnya. Tapi, ia tahu, tidak ada orang yang lebih sakit daripada orang yang menangisi kepergian orang lain yang penting baginya.

.

.

.

"Aria... Ini Lui... Kau bisa melihatku?!"

Lui membuka komunikasi lagi, dari wajahnya sepertinya ia menemukan sesuatu, sesuatu yang buruk.

"Iya, ada apa Lui?"

"Rin dan Len pergi ke toko buku sekitar jam 16.05, keluar dari toko buku jam 16.28, lalu Len izin ke toilet di sekitar pusat distrik _Setagaya_ sekitar jam 16.35, sepertinya waktu janggalnya ketika mereka berjalan di interval waktu keluar dari toko hingga Len izin ke toilet. Ada orang yang mengikuti Rin dan Len... Aku menemukan benda di kamar mandi tempat Len singgah."

Lui menunjukan sebuah kartu nama, di sana tertulis alama gedung dan nama _supervisor_ perusahaan di gedung tersebut.

"Di sini tertulis Big Al, kau kenal orang itu?"

Rin langsung merespon dengan menoleh ke arah monitor.

"Big Al, keparat itu!"

Rin terbawa emosi, ia mengeratkan jaketnya dan menghapus air matanya. Rin berdiri dengan nafas berat, kemudian tanpa aba-aba ia langsung berlari meninggalkan apartemen Aria. Yang membawa kebingungan besar untuk orang-orang di situ, terlebih Yuuma. Yuuma langsung sigap dan mengejar Rin yang sudah berlari duluan.

* * *

Chapter 7 completed~~

Chapter ini sedikit, ya saya tahu... Saya lagi gak mood nulis banyak-banyak, lagi pengen nulis dikit dan singkat. Soal jelas enggaknya... Tau deh #PLAK  
Sama seperti judulnya, saya gak mau cerita ini segera berakhir, jadi saya akan mengungkap jati diri para tokoh satu persatu. Di sini dimulai dari Len dan Rin dulu ^^

Saatnya balas anonym review~~

* * *

To reviewer named CindyTKJ48 :

* * *

Saya bersyukur fict ini makin dinikmati :D

Wanita di akhir itu, dialah Kirie Himuro, si penunggu aslinya XD

Makasih ya dah review~~

* * *

To reviewer named Guest :

* * *

Dengan ada yang membaca saja,, saya sudah sangat senang :D

Saya sih gak maksain pendapat, kalau kamu ada pendapat lain, boleh kok share, lumayan bisa buat masukan fict :D

Chapter kemaren gak gaje kan? #PLAK

Makasih dah review!

* * *

Dan akhir kata, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan pesan dan kesan. Tapi saya gak nuntut kok, dengan adanya yang membaca ini, saya sudah cukup senang. Jika ada yang ingin berkomentar, tolong jangan pedas-pedas ya, jika kritik yang membangun nggak apa sih, karena review dari kalian itu penyemangat saya menulis! Jadi saya akan terus berkarya selama masih ada dukungan dari para readers semua!

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~

Best Regards,

Aprian


End file.
